


晚晴

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gay Sex, Growing Up, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 十年后，艾伦又一次遇到了他的老师利威尔。只是现在，他不再是一个小鬼，而成长为了一个真正的男人。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 29





	晚晴

**Author's Note:**

> *艾利架空paro，兵长是老师艾伦是学生的故事，HE，师生梗什么的最喜欢了~~  
> *十年前和十年后两条时间线并行，不会造成分不清时间线的情况  
> *第一次车献给了艾利，不过非常时期能不能发得上来还是个问题  
> *因为是理科生，关于绘画的部分都是来自自己的理解【也就是说很多是瞎扯的】如果有BUG请见谅
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！

（一）

太阳早已消失在高楼背面，却仍试图在天幕上留下一笔重彩。鲜艳的霞光将空气染成温暖的橙色，吸入肺腑都透着熨帖的甘美。然而人影浅长，步行街的繁华热闹也暂时偃旗息鼓，夜的势力正悄然统治城市。

艾伦将铅笔收入盒子。街上的人大多步履匆匆，亟待回家。六点的城市车流如同回流心脏的静脉血，要等到第二日清晨才会迸发出新的活力。所以他今天的生意也到此为止。

他抬头最后看了一眼，手中的动作却停下。前方路灯旁的人影似曾相识。利落黑发，衬衫一丝不苟，神情不耐。那人还同七年前一样，不老不变。

意料之外却又仿佛等待已久的重逢，让艾伦的心跳有些鼓噪。他迅速地起身向男人走去。虽然他还未想好如何与之相认，也不知道男人是否还记得他，但他害怕只要迟疑一秒，对方就会再次消失。一个城市说大不大说小也不小，这一次的错过，也许再见又是一个漫长七年。

男人看着手机不知在看什么。艾伦走上前去，这熟悉的剪影让他突然明白了自己该说些什么。他微笑着向男人打招呼：“请允许我为您画张像吧。”

男人不耐地抬头，拧眉看了他一会儿。这几秒的疑惑让艾伦发慌，他几乎无法抵抗那双眼睛中的陌生与疏离。但很快，其中漫上的冷冷的温柔解救了他。男人神情一松，语气有些怅然：“……好久不见了，艾伦。”

“好久不见，利威尔……老师。”

（二）

艾伦看着利威尔坐在自己对面，雪白的埃斯科领巾勾起了他的怀念。他不动声色地移走目光，对上利威尔的视线。服务员为他们上苦涩的咖啡。他这才开口：“你还是和以前一样，利威尔。”

“又不喊老师。”本就没有多余表情的男人面色不善，“你倒是变了不少，但小鬼就是小鬼。”

熟悉的对话消减了刚见面的尴尬。艾伦笑得灿烂，纵使对方不动声色，至少他能确定这次重逢并没有带来太多负面情绪。“利威尔还在做老师吗？”

“啊。教了这么多年书，我也习惯了。不想再变。”利威尔喝了口咖啡，“你呢？上了大学就你一个没消息。在做什么？”

“画画而已。”艾伦轻描淡写。“当初我不是进了美院吗？从设计系出来进了个工作室，理念不合就散伙了。现在每天在街头帮人画点像，还和阿尔敏合办了一个办公室，接点活或者开开画展什么的。”他的话语里已不复少年的天真，带了点社会人士惯常的妥协和无奈，也因此添了几分成熟。

利威尔认真地看了艾伦几秒。从那个明媚的笑容中还能看到当年倔强又富有理想的少年艾伦的影子，但举止间的急躁已不见踪迹。他的学生确实成长为了成熟的男人。这让他感到欣慰：“还不赖。”

“不说我了。利威尔怎么样？还在原来的学校吗？学生呢？也像当时的我们一样不听话吗？”

“还在那所学校，毕竟我和埃尔文已经认识十几年了。学生么，也都是一群麻烦的小鬼。”

“利威尔和埃尔文先生的关系还是那么好。”艾伦说出口才发现自己的语气有些尖刻。

利威尔深深看了艾伦一眼，锐利的目光几乎刺穿他的内心，让他无措。但男人很快移走视线，没有接话。

“想知道我的学生怎么样，可以来学校看看。”他说。

（三）

回到家里的时候，已经过了七点。草草对付了晚饭，艾伦躺倒在床上。他疲惫地将手搭上额头，闭上眼。

黑暗中渐渐浮现出一个人的轮廓，冰冷但是熟悉，让艾伦再次回想起重遇那人的场景。路灯下一个浅浅的影子，带给他那样意料之外的惊喜。他才明白，在他不曾留意之时，思念竟已到了如此地步。

他比自己想象的，更渴望见到利威尔。

艾伦重新坐起，拿出画板和素描纸，抽出一支铅笔开始速写。他的眼前并没有任何实物，但铅笔几下便勾出了人形。从渐渐完善的形象中，一个黑发男人的样子栩栩如生地浮现在纸上。男人侧坐着别过头，刘海划过前额，锐利的目光似乎要从画纸中穿入现实。从那整齐的领巾和扣到最顶的衬衫，可以看出当年艾伦熟悉的他的样子。

艾伦画完一张便放到一旁，起笔又是新的一张，画的是同一个人却不是同样的动作。男人的各种姿态渐渐展现：皱眉的，伏案的，嗤之以鼻的。下笔太过熟悉，几乎不经大脑。记忆中的细节取之不尽，而对此艾伦早已习惯。

在看不到利威尔的七年里，他就是利用这种方式纾解无聊和孤独。

手机响了。艾伦将纸笔丢到一边，没看屏幕就接了起来：“喂，三笠。”

“你又熬到这个点，艾伦。”有些清冷但柔和关切的女声传出，衬得夜晚过分安静，“又在画画？”

艾伦看了看手表，才发现不知不觉已经十二点了。“不好意思了三笠，不过我马上就去睡了。你不也是这么晚？”

“我是……”女声一梗，“你不提我差点又忘了。我是来通知你，三天之后你的画展就要开始了，别忘了过来。”

“是是，知道了。”艾伦随口应道，目光一瞥又看到自己散落一旁的画纸，画上的男人安静地看着他。“三笠……”

“嗯？还有什么事？”

“……不，没什么。你早点睡，别太辛苦了。知道了，我马上就睡了。晚安。”

敷衍地合上手机，艾伦并不知道自己为什么要向三笠隐瞒自己与利威尔重逢的事。他坐在那儿又看了一会儿画纸，利威尔的脸他已经很熟悉了，熟悉到闭着眼也能在掌心描绘出来，可他们之间的距离依旧十分遥远。

他叹了一口气，将画稿随手收进一个厚厚的文件夹，其中夹着的其它纸上也画满了各种各样的利威尔的样子。在洗漱后他爬上床，疲惫地闭上眼，等待那即将把他淹没的睡眠降临。

（四）

十五岁的艾伦.耶格尔出了名的争强好胜，但也并不是个不好相处喜欢惹事的人。偏偏一零四期的新生中有个叫让·基尔希斯坦的和他不对付。两个人都是冲动的家伙，见面几句不和就轰轰烈烈地打了起来。

对于那场架艾伦已经记得不清楚。总之在两人都挂了彩之后是三笠出手制止了他们。而三笠背后站着一个矮小的男人，正双手抱胸面色阴沉地看着他们俩。男人发话了：“你们两个，滚到办公室去。”

没听清的艾伦带着火药味下意识反驳：“这是我和他的事，和你没关系！”

“哼。”男人冷笑了一声，突然上前一步一记侧踢狠狠踹上他的腰，生生将他扫倒在地。巨大的疼痛瞬间夺去了他的行动力和思考，大脑一阵嗡嗡作响后他听到三笠高喊了一声“艾伦”，然后又是男人冷冷的声音。“我奉行疼痛是最好的教育。小鬼，这就是你见到长辈的礼貌？”他的额发被人抓起，视线朦胧间一双黑色的冷冽眼睛深深嵌入他渐渐恢复的意识，“我是利威尔，你的班主任兼数学老师。”

留下众人进行开学大扫除后，利威尔领着让和艾伦去办公室。让瞥了眼依旧忍痛的艾伦，有些幸灾乐祸。艾伦则毫不示弱地回瞪了一眼，心头不甘而屈辱。

到了办公室，利威尔坐在椅子上，冷漠地看了眼面前两个低着头却明显不服气的学生。“说吧，怎么回事？”

“这家伙先动的手。”让瞪了艾伦一眼，指着他说，“我只是正当防卫。”

“那是你欺人太甚！”漂亮的绿眼睛里蹿出火花，艾伦不顾利威尔大声指责，“你不仅污辱我还污辱三笠！”

“三笠？”又牵扯到别的人名，利威尔有些不耐烦地皱眉，“三笠是谁？”

“我的青梅竹马，就是刚才制止我们的女孩。”艾伦回答，又看向让，怒极反笑，“有本事在背后骂人没本事说出来？不仅对三笠存了苟且之心，还看不起我的理想？我可不觉得有理想是什么丢脸的事，倒是你，根本不知道理想是什么吧！”

“你！……”

“行了！”眼看两个人又要吵起来，利威尔厉声制止。他揉了揉眉头，看了两个男孩一眼，不由低嗤了一句“真是麻烦”。“都别废话了，你们两个放学留堂打扫教室，为时一星期。要是被我发现干得不认真或者偷溜了，那就等着挨揍吧。”

“可是……”

“没有可是。出手就是你们的错。别找借口。除非你有自信赢过我，不然就得听我的规矩。”利威尔的目光冰冷地扫向面前二人，看到他们飘忽畏惧的眼神再次问道：“明白了？”

“明白了。”让答。艾伦不甘地别开目光，才慢慢回答：“明白了。”

“明白了就回去。没有下次。”他们二人正待离开，艾伦又听到利威尔说：“那个绿眼睛的……叫艾伦？你再留一下。”艾伦有些疑惑地抬头，看了一眼离开的让，乖乖站在原地。

利威尔始终皱着眉，直到合门声响起才一点点柔和了表情。虽然看上去仍然冷漠，却不再让人害怕。“过来。”利威尔说。

“诶？”艾伦惊讶地抬起头，没反应过来，“什么？……”

“啧。”利威尔不耐烦地站起身，抓住艾伦的胳膊把他按到了椅子上。他翻出医药箱，“我帮你上药。”

艾伦这才意识到利威尔的意图。他涨红了脸试图阻拦，“不……不用了！不是很痛。我可以自己来！”可是利威尔完全没理他，拨开他的手掀起T恤一边，看到腰上的一大片淤青又皱眉，大概是觉得自己下腿狠了点，动作相当注意地给他涂药水。

棉签的触感若即若离，有些痛又有些痒。艾伦看着蹲在他身侧为他上药的利威尔，男人皱着眉，低垂的眼睑与紧抿的唇显出认真和无言的关切，让艾伦有些感动。“……谢谢你，利威尔老师。”

利威尔并没有抬眼看他，继续着手里的事漫不经心地答：“你要是不一开始就砸场子，我也不会下这么重的手。开学就不省心，以后你给我注意点。我的班上不需要捣乱的小鬼。”

“是。”艾伦答道。他看着他的老师，觉得之前的那些不甘都已烟消云散。

“对了，你刚刚说你的理想，”利威尔似乎讽刺又似乎无意地嗤笑了一声，他上好药站起来随口问艾伦，“是什么？”

“是画画！我想上美术学校，然后成为把一切美好的东西都记录下来的画家。”稚嫩的绿眸中闪烁着坚定。

利威尔看了艾伦一会儿，然后点点头，用一种不再随意而令人安心的语气淡淡评价：“还不赖。”

（五）

晨光刺破黑暗，将艾伦拉出无尽的梦与回忆。他躺在床上愣了半分钟，疲惫僵硬的身体渐渐回归掌控。他坐起身，想起了昨夜三笠的电话，便拿出手机想邀请他的老师一同参加。这才发现，他并没有利威尔的电话。

上午十点，艾伦走进熟悉而陌生的高中校园。

当年守住校门仿佛门神的大叔又老了几分，问明他是返校学生就放他进去。他穿过操场走向对面的教学楼。高中的一切在他视线里都与记忆中布局相同，但相较细节又有些变化。曾经宽广的操场变得不如记忆中那么大，楼房也仿佛顺应风吹雨打的洗礼而苍老。就像每一个故地重游者一样，艾伦感受到时间与成长。

他按着门卫大叔给他的班级号去找利威尔的班级。高三（1）班，果然还在教精英班么？

找到教室时里面正在上数学课，讲台上的利威尔正在板书。艾伦看了一眼有几个转头看他的学生，想自己来得真不是时候。他正打算离开，就见利威尔转身与他对上了视线。黑发男人皱了皱眉，眼里是毫无掩饰的惊讶。艾伦微笑着打了个手势，示意对方不要在意自己，然后离开了。

他并没看见利威尔落在他背后的复杂目光和手中无意掰断的粉笔。

艾伦下了楼想在学校里转两圈，突然就被一个清亮的嗓音叫住：“艾伦？！”

他转头，看到正拿着水杯走出办公室的韩吉。高中时韩吉是艾伦的生物老师，也是利威尔的多年好友。艾伦并未料想到对方还记得自己，但他仍十分欣喜地扬起笑容：“韩吉老师！”

身材高挑的女老师穿着长靴，“嗒嗒嗒”冲过来就揽上艾伦的肩。“你还记得我啊，小天使？”

艾伦一下子苦了脸。“老师，这么丢人的外号你怎么还记得啊！……不对，根本就只有你一个人这么叫我吧。”

韩吉仍然笑嘻嘻的。“七年没见，艾伦也变成大人了。你也真是的，当年你们那一届就你一直没消息，你是不知道利威尔有多伤心……虽然那家伙就是个傲娇死面瘫。你这次回来，告诉他了吗？”她的语气渐渐低沉，显露出一贯的欢快中隐隐的忧虑和温柔。

艾伦轻笑着点点头。“前些日子和利威尔在街上碰面了。老师你就别担心了。”

“那就好。有什么帮得上忙的就来找我，毕竟我也算你的共犯了。”韩吉笑道，“不说这些闹心的事了，你来我办公室里。我们俩这么久没见，得好好聊聊。”

韩吉的邀请消除了艾伦的尴尬。他们在办公室中交换回忆和分别后的经历，艾伦重新体会到了高中那段无忧无虑生活的氛围。面前的韩吉依旧扎着乱糟糟的马尾，醉心于匪夷所思的实验，那副随便的样子十年也没变过。时间不曾永恒，但艾伦仍感谢上天让他重新想起这些。

“老师，我帮您画张速写吧。我也没有带礼物，只能……”

“客气什么！你的天赋我们这帮人可都是看在眼里了，送张画还得是利威尔才有的特殊待遇呢！不过，我可不能保证不动，你要快点。”

“是。”艾伦笑着应道。他拿出随身带着的纸笔，认真地端详了一下韩吉的脸，开始构图。

十分钟后这张速写就完成了。艾伦将纸递给韩吉。女老师认真地看了一遍，评价道：“你知道我不太懂这种东西，不过挺传神的。我收下了！”

“什么东西？”随着低沉的男人声音一起接近的是有力的脚步声。

艾伦飞快地转头和来人打招呼：“利威尔，你的课结束了？”

“快来看小艾伦给我画的！”韩吉冲上去将画凑到利威尔面前，一边炫耀似的挤眉弄眼。

利威尔侧头看了看，点点头。韩吉还在一边大呼小叫：“利威尔给点评价啊！明明很认可又不说真是死傲娇！”利威尔只是习惯性地横她一眼，看向艾伦，“你找我有什么事？”

“和我一吃个饭吧，再慢慢说。”艾伦站起身，露出微笑。  
  


（六）

艾伦并不喜欢让，但是利威尔的惩罚又不得不受。两个人打扫一个大教室并不轻松，何况还有利威尔的严苛要求。在共患难一个多小时之后，两个冤家终于摒弃前嫌，决定以后精诚合作，再也不触犯他们的洁癖狂班主任了。

那个星期艾伦一直走得晚，但每次下楼都看到利威尔办公室的灯还亮着。他的心里因此存了个疑惑，不解开难受。于是在他们受罚的最后一天，他等让离开，就打算去看看利威尔还在不在。

“笃笃笃”三声规矩的敲门声，艾伦听到里面传来熟悉的声音：“进来。”他推门而入，果然利威尔还在。昏黄的灯光将他孤落的身影笼入朦胧，但仍然是那个自信可靠又有些神经质的利威尔。对方有些惊讶：“艾伦，什么事？”

艾伦拎着书包走到利威尔桌前，厚厚的作业和讲义以及各种各样的资料码放得非常整齐，但仍数量惊人。艾伦不好意思说自己只是来看看利威尔在不在，但又不想就这么离开，一来二去就编了个理由：“老师，我能在这做作业吗？”

利威尔审视着他。“哈？你开什么玩笑！我可没空辅导你，自己回家去。”

“我……我一个人住，家里没人。老师，我就在一边做作业，不会打扰您。做完我就回去。”

利威尔又盯着他看了一会儿，一瞬间艾伦几乎以为他已经看穿自己的借口。然后对方妥协了：“坐到空办公桌上去。”

“是！”艾伦扬起笑脸，坐在空桌前拿出作业。他暗自庆幸自己过了一关，又为自己能留下感到十分欣喜。他说的并不全是假的。父母都是科研工作者，几个月不回家都是正常的。那个空洞冰冷的大房子，早已只能给他孤独而非安全感。而在办公室里，虽然不能打扰利威尔，但知道有一个人陪着自己已经足够让人安心了。

他翻开作业开始看题，很快就真的沉浸进去了。艾伦的学习天赋并不算拔尖，但他一直要强自律，行动力强，勤奋使他一直名列前茅，可以稳定在前五的位置。尤其在精英班，他付出的努力更多，才能保持成绩。

在一道数学题上卡了很久，艾伦有些疲惫地甩开笔，突然发现利威尔正站在他身侧。他吓了一大跳，不知道利威尔已经看了多久。而对方则十分镇定地拿起他丢到一边的笔，弯腰为他讲解起来。

艾伦不知道利威尔的工作有没有做完，但他知道这样为自己讲题一定增加了利威尔的工作量。他有些疑虑地向利威尔的办公桌瞥去。对方察觉到他的不专心，笔尾狠狠敲上了他的后脑勺，脸上的不耐烦仿佛在说：“我可不高兴再说一遍，专心点！”艾伦立刻收敛心神，专心听课。

讲完题再看表已经快七点了。艾伦向利威尔道谢后打算回家了，然后又被叫住。利威尔拿着车钥匙，问了他家地址后发现正好顺路，于是决定送他一程。

当然艾伦并不知道即使不顺路利威尔也肯定会送他的。

路上利威尔一直没说话，路灯变幻下他的脸色显得有些阴沉，没有表情的唇角平整得似乎按捺怒火。艾伦抱着包坐在副驾上，心里忐忑不安。他并不是一个喜欢依赖别人的人，甚至厌恶依赖关系，给利威尔添麻烦让他十分愧疚。

“就是前面！”看着快到了，艾伦出声提醒。

利威尔靠边停车后，艾伦又低声说：“谢谢利威尔老师。老师再见。”说着就要下车。

利威尔看了看路边。这是一个高档小区，但四周并无多少人烟。他轻轻“啧”一声，突然问：“小鬼你晚饭吃什么？”

“呃……自己做饭或者出去吃。怎么了吗，利威尔老师？”

利威尔皱紧了眉，沉默半晌突然说：“明天开始我送你回家，晚饭和我一起吃。”

“诶？可是这样不是太麻烦利威尔老师了吗？没关系的，我一直是这样的。”艾伦轻笑道。他并不知道自己那想让对方放心的笑容只让利威尔看出他的逞强，以至于男人的眉皱得更紧。

“就这么决定。你要是觉得不安可以将晚饭的费用付给我，就当我是你的监护人，如果这样能让你不那么抵触。总之，你父母不在，作为班主任我得对你负责任。”

艾伦还想拒绝，但利威尔没有再给他机会，将他赶下车匆匆道别就驱车离开了。

第二天利威尔告诉艾伦他已经和艾伦的父母联系过，他们同意他的建议。艾伦有些无措，但也只得接受，说出口的话都是客套的谢语，然后被利威尔全数挡了回来。艾伦当然能理解利威尔这么做是为他好，心里除了最开始的抵触也多多少少有了些开心。

他才发现他也并不是那么喜欢一直一个人的。

（七）

艾伦请利威尔在一个小饭店里吃了顿饭。CD机里放的是轻松柔和的小提琴曲。他们吃了一顿传统的德国饭菜，主菜是鲜美的香肠。然后艾伦终于说明来意，邀请利威尔去看画展。

“你的画展？”利威尔露出思索的表情，“三天后就是周六。可以，我有空。”

“那么把号码给我吧。到时候我方便联系利威尔。”艾伦拿出手机，投去的目光催促着。

利威尔显得有些沉默，他报出了一串号码，看到艾伦录入后要回拨便出声阻止：“我有你的号码。”

艾伦愣了愣，场面一时有些尴尬，让利威尔露出恼怒的表情。艾伦反而忍不住微笑，但也不多说，只是用一句轻描淡写的“是嘛”带过了这个话题。

三天后的画展，利威尔准时到达。他穿着蓝色外套和九分裤，衬衫仍然一丝不苟地扣到最上方，却没有打那条严谨的埃斯科领巾。正在和阿尔敏交谈的艾伦撇下一脸震惊的好友，径自迎上去。“利威尔，你来了。”

利威尔留意到艾伦身后的阿尔敏和随后出现的三笠，冲着艾伦拒绝地摆手。“我自己看看就行，你忙你的。”

可惜艾伦从来都不是一个听话的家伙。他回头打了个手势，示意自己的青梅竹马他什么都不打算管了，让他们看着办，然后微笑着跟在利威尔身后进了展厅。

画展上有不少概念性作品，但也有许多写实的人物画和风景画。体裁则从油画、水彩、炭笔画到素描不一而足，种类繁多。利威尔并不是每一张都看得懂，但他仍然看得非常仔细，因为这都是他的学生的作品。

艾伦跟在利威尔身边，目光始终落在那张认真得让人心动的侧脸上。笔直的唇线与羽扇般的睫毛太过精细，几乎不该出现在一个男人的脸上。当利威尔的视线抚过他的画时，他突然明白，这整整七年的努力，他全部的技巧与绘作，只是为了等待这个人、这一刻的目光。

他们停在了展厅的最后一张画前。那是一张素描，画着一个坐在椅子上正在沉睡的男人。右边的窗户透入的夕阳余晖将左倾的男人背面打上深色的阴影，隐藏在额发下的眼睛闭得并不安稳。脸上神情不明，只隐约看到冷冽的尖瘦的下巴，以及洁白干净的颈子。整幅画上男人用色很深，但画面不脏，反而勾出温柔安稳的味道。

画的左下角标注画名：《晚晴》。

利威尔定定地看了一会儿，然后皱眉看向艾伦：“这是我？”

艾伦的表情太过坦然。他点点头：“这是我为你画的第一幅画，一直没有画完，直到不久之前。”  
“我以为你的所谓第一幅画在我手里。”想起被小心地放在盒底的那张素描，利威尔有些懊恼自己说了多余的话。

艾伦并没注意到利威尔有些不对劲。他自顾自打开背包，从中取出一个厚厚的文件夹，递给了利威尔。“看看。”

利威尔依言打开，突然觉得自己一向有力的手有些握不住。文件夹里全是画，素描居多，也有水彩和炭笔画。画上是同一个淡漠的黑发男人，但画者功力不浅，画中的男人姿态不同，喜怒哀乐，坐卧立行，十分生动。利威尔就像透过一架记录时间的摄像机观察自己，惊觉原来有一个人一直在看着他。

一张画一张画地翻过去，利威尔感到迷惑。他抬头看艾伦，他的学生依旧年轻，但逼近一米八的个子和长开的眉眼都显示他已经是个成年男人。那么，这一切到底意欲何为？他坦白地问出口：“艾伦，你到底是什么意思？”

为什么记录我观察我？为什么邀请我来画展？

艾伦看出利威尔眉宇间的不耐显示的是对方内心的警惕。他有些无奈。他一向不是喜欢考虑得很多的人，但面对深沉年长的利威尔，也不得不多动脑筋。“我并没有多余的意思。我只是想告诉你，这七年，我确实一直很想你，利威尔。”

利威尔的身体绷得更紧，像是想逃。他低低道：“艾伦……”却又不知该说什么。

“我说了，我没有多余的意思。只是整整七年没见，我想让你看看我生活中的一部分。毕竟，你一直是我最信任的人。何况，”艾伦指了指画稿，“这东西除了给你看，也没法给别人吧。我想把它们都送给你，利威尔。算是为重逢补上的见面礼。”

利威尔依旧盯着他，似乎考虑这样的话语和举动是否越界。而艾伦忐忑地等待着，就像囚犯等待法官的审判。公正的法官终于开口了：“好，我收下了。”

艾伦暗暗松了一口气，慢慢扬起笑容。

（八）

黄昏是条分割线，它不仅分割日夜，也分割艾伦的生活。白天，他仍是那个过着单调学校生活、与青梅竹马消磨闲暇时光的普通学生；夜晚，他却已不再是独自在家中料理生活、在日复一日的发呆和睡眠中等待天亮的独居少年了。

放学到利威尔的办公室里边做作业边等他下班成了未约定的习惯。艾伦相信利威尔并不是每天都工作繁忙，一直到校中无人艾伦作业做完才能离开。但既然对方乐于等待，拒绝无疑是尴尬不识趣的选择，艾伦也就暗喜着享受这种纵容与陪伴。他从来不喜欢撒娇，可男人的态度过于强势和理所当然，导致艾伦根本无法抗拒也不想抗拒利威尔无言的关怀。

虽然一开始利威尔说过没时间辅导艾伦，但少年真的遇到难题时他也会讲解。更多的时候，他们只是各自做自己的事，互不干扰。

离校后他们一起去吃晚饭。艾伦曾想过可以买菜回家做，但已经麻烦了利威尔也不好提出更多的要求。利威尔则似乎从来没有考虑过这个问题，每次都带艾伦去附近的饭店解决。因为晚饭价格不高质量也不错，艾伦便也听从了这种安排。只是每次看到利威尔皱眉洗餐具的样子，他就觉得对方以前肯定不常在外面吃。

吃完饭利威尔会送他回家，在互道晚安后驱车驰入黑暗。

利威尔的话不多，很多时候他倾向于安静的陪伴，却又不会让人忽视他的存在。艾伦觉得这其实正是对方的温柔之处：并非某种华而不实的浮夸，而是更加踏实的安定。

因为教学的严苛，班级中的学生对利威尔大多怀着敬畏之心。一方面因为他清晰的教导和默默的关怀而喜爱他，一方面又因为他偶尔的粗暴用语和近乎神经质的不耐烦不敢接近。这一切利威尔似乎都不在意，艾伦却看在眼里。一开始他为此而生出隐秘的骄傲，但渐渐又感受到出于占有欲的小小嫉妒。

然而年幼的艾伦还没察觉不妥，他只是有些不安，将之归结于对利威尔的依赖。这种依赖就像对父母兄长的依赖，但真的让艾伦喊利威尔哥哥或者父亲，他又觉得说不出的别扭。他甚至不愿意承认利威尔是长辈。渐渐他连老师都不喊了。一开始他直呼利威尔的名字还被斥责过，但后来发现他只在两个人时这么喊，利威尔就随他去了。

有人陪伴的时光总显得太过短暂。艾伦上了高二，父母和他交谈了志愿，想将他送出国学习生物。这是艾伦父亲的意思，因为他自己就是个生物学家。但艾伦不同意，他想考本国的美术设计学院，这样的想法遭到实用主义的父亲的反对，两人在电话里吵了起来。

v听着大洋那边遥远的说教和指责，艾伦只觉得厌烦。他打断了父亲，说：“这么多年你从来不知道我想做什么。爸爸，我想过自己选择的人生。”格里沙气得大吼：“你敢去上美术学院我就不认你这个儿子！到时候后悔别想着我会出钱送你上学！”“我不在乎。”艾伦挂上了电话。

之后他将困扰告诉利威尔。他还能记得在那个傍晚，熟悉的办公室里，他像斗败的公鸡一样犹疑而且颓然。他问利威尔：“为什么爸爸一定认为我的选择是错误的呢？难道我不应该选择自己的人生吗？”

利威尔放下了手中的笔，转向他冷冷地抛出一个问题：“回答我，艾伦，选择这条路你会后悔吗？”

“不会！”艾伦回答得很快，但不是出于冲动。他的绿色眼睛中那份坚定，就像他整个人的底色一样无法消抹。“哪怕要我自己供养学费，或者全世界的人都不支持我，我也不会后悔。因为这是我的理想！”他说得那么斩钉截铁朝气蓬勃，正是他这个年纪的青年人所独有的狂妄。

利威尔点点头。“既然如此，你根本没必要动摇。艾伦，我们无法预见选择的好坏，能做的只有在当下做出自己认为正确的选择，然后不顾一切地坚持下去。即使有时正确的决定也会带来坏的结果，但至少不会留下遗憾。这就是我的看法。”话至此处，他微微眯起眼，“不过，我可没教过你和长辈吵架，你最好收敛点。”

艾伦的表情有些为难，似乎只是出于对利威尔的尊重才没有立刻出声反驳，利威尔也没有强求。他重新拿起笔，突然想起什么冷笑了一声：“你还是太天真了，小鬼。现实可不像理想那么美好。要说出这种大话，你必须变得足够强大才行。在那之前，给我有点自知之明。”

艾伦立刻感到不甘心。利威尔的话完全是把他当成小孩子，连表情都像是写着“真是幼稚”。当他试图争辩什么时，对方已经低头继续工作了。他只能将那些不甘埋入心底，就像埋入想要变得成熟的野心的种子，等待日后的破土而出。

（九）

教一零四期精英班美术的老师叫佩特拉，是一位温柔漂亮的老师，很受学生的喜爱。但她偏偏对艾伦关照颇多，为此一度招来三笠的敌视。原因无他，只因艾伦是班中最有绘画天赋和热情的学生。艾伦也很喜欢这位关照他的老师，常常在佩特拉的画室里一呆就是一整个周末。

但这段时间艾伦一直很忙，佩特拉已经一个多月没在画室看到艾伦了。她有些担心是不是这孩子家里出了什么事，便到教室去找艾伦。开朗的少年在她面前一直有些腼腆。他抓了抓头发，交代自己近期在外面打工。

“那也不能因为这样荒废练习啊！”她苦恼地思索了一阵，“这样，艾伦，你来我的画室做助手，我可以付你工资。”

骄傲的少年有些惊讶，但还是摇头拒绝。“你不用担心，佩特拉老师。我并不是生活上有什么困难，只是想做点事情锻炼自己。而且，我做这些都是为了绘画，也并没有荒废联系。”

“那也太辛苦了。我宁愿你做些和画画有关的东西，哪怕在街头帮人画像也好，不过那对你的要求太高了。”

佩特拉仍在苦恼，艾伦却眸光一亮陷入沉思。此时佩特拉看到利威尔走过。那是位英俊的数学老师，佩特拉一直对他心存好感。利威尔看到艾伦显得有些惊讶，但并没说什么，向佩特拉点头致意就离开了。佩特拉回应的声音惊醒了沉思的艾伦，他看了一眼利威尔的背影，向佩特拉道别后回到教室。

当天下午恰好学校放了半天假。艾伦在教室里磨蹭了很久直到同学走光，然后他去了利威尔的办公室。正在整理资料的利威尔连头都没抬。然而艾伦并没像以往一样乖乖坐下做作业，而是跑到利威尔跟前。

利威尔抬头看他，皱起的眉预示疑惑而非不耐烦。“有什么事？”

艾伦有些忐忑不安，他下意识地攥紧手掌。“请允许我为你画张像。”

利威尔彻底停下手中的工作惊讶地看着艾伦。虽然艾伦一直说自己要上美术学院，但利威尔从来没看到他在自己面前画过画。他好整以暇地将资料放到一边。“可以。”言罢就站起身来。

“诶？不一定要现在！利威尔要是没忙完我可以等……”

“不碍事。这些工作都不急。现在就开始吧。有什么要求？我是不是不能动？”利威尔似乎已经完全感兴趣起来了。

艾伦立刻搬来一张椅子放在窗边。“请坐到这里来。姿势可以随意一点，因为我画得比较慢所以可能时间比较长。利威尔没问题吗？”男人没有回答，径自走到窗边，有些僵硬地坐下来。他难得显得这般手足无措，艾伦立刻上前帮他调整了一下姿势，让他背对窗户微微侧坐，并且告诉他可以放松一点。利威尔探寻地看他一眼，终于从容起来。

调整完姿势，艾伦搬过另一张椅子坐到对面不远处，拿出最常见的素描纸和铅笔。他定定地打量了利威尔一会儿。男人的目光带着骨子里的随意，微侧的颈子拉扯出漂亮的曲线。他真的很英俊，淡漠的眉眼和淡漠的唇，气质如同剑的锋芒。艾伦收敛心神，开始在纸上构图。

不知道是因为第一次给人画像还是内心一定要画好的心思在作怪，艾伦一直找不到感觉。涂涂改改中画面渐出雏形，却始终没有描绘出他想要的样子。不知不觉，他的视线已经被霞光铺满。

抬起头，利威尔的身影被笼罩进浓墨重彩。他一动不动，地面拖长的硕大的影子衬出他的单薄。

艾伦放下纸笔小心翼翼地走到利威尔身边，一向看上去十分警觉的男人并没被惊扰，也不知是因为太累还是别的原因。轻弱均匀的呼吸显示男人已经在无聊的等待中沉睡。他的脸埋入阴影，露出尖瘦的下巴，睡着后全身褪去惊人的气势，便显得异常容易接近。艾伦不由得弯腰凑近。黄昏静寂，将细小的声响放得太大，艾伦几乎听到自己的心跳在耳旁仿佛轰鸣。但他仍不可抑制地凑近，因为利威尔的呼吸、味道或者不可言说的魔力。

艾伦轻轻吻利威尔的脸颊，然后又飞快地退开。

他心跳如鼓，面上发烫。他僵硬地站在原地，失神地看到利威尔乌黑的发顶。他不知道自己为什么会这么做，但他知道这绝不是可以轻易揭过的事。这意味着他对利威尔的亲昵与依赖已经越过某条界线，不再纯粹了。

狂乱的想象划过他的脑海：柏林的天空，透过慕尼黑啤酒看一片羽毛，远方的山脉，黄昏停驻在帆布上变成油画，一个吻，道别，一根烟，拥抱的男人和女人。然后画面变成了窗边，正低头沉睡的男人。一种感觉正向他袭来，它源于青春期悸动和偷来的吻，它要描述一种萌而未发的感情，它是爱与美之神揉造出的一个形象，它低诉衷肠表白关切和情话，它打开了潘多拉的盒子放出了欲望与丑恶。它是艾伦的灵感之泉。

艾伦回到椅子上，重新抽出画纸。他知道他要画什么，也知道该如何去做。

（十）

画展后艾伦请利威尔吃饭。艾伦挑了一家干净的餐厅，两个人在自动钢琴的伴奏下切开羊排。这顿饭吃得过于规矩，两个人都不发一言直到结束。倒也不是尴尬或者找不到话题，只是他们都习惯这样了。

走到街上已是华灯初上。步行街的人又一点点多起来。利威尔不喜欢乱糟糟的热闹环境，这些年他的洁癖症只增不减。艾伦看在眼里，领着他慢慢向比较偏僻安静的街道走去。

路过一间酒吧，艾伦停下脚步，利威尔随之也停住了。他打量着光彩迷乱的酒吧门口，皱起眉头。

“进去看看吧，这是让开的酒吧。他一直邀请我过来，正好今天有空。利威尔可以吗？你应该没什么事吧。”

艾伦与其说是询问不如说是擅自决定，拉着利威尔就往里走。内部的灯光较昏，但也没有扫射的霓虹灯营造诡谲的气氛，这让利威尔的脸色好看了些。他们坐到吧台边，耳边是一个低低的嗓子断断续续地自弹自唱，客人分散在各个角落轻声细语互不干扰。一切仿佛还未开始的舞台剧，正等待观众入场。

利威尔要了一杯调酒，慢慢地喝起来。耳旁的歌声让他昏昏欲睡，他觉得疲倦。

金发的高个子男人从后方搭上艾伦的肩，狠狠勒了勒他的脖子。“你这家伙，大忙人啊！终于有空过来了？”

“让，好久不见。你这地方挺不错的。”艾伦转头举举酒杯向许久不见的好友示意。“不过人挺少的，没生意？”

“说的什么鬼话。我这地方生意好得很，只不过怕惹事，来的人都规矩。”让坐到艾伦身边，敲敲吧台叫来酒保。“说吧，想喝什么？难得过来我们正好聊聊。先说好，不醉不归！”

让爽朗的语气让艾伦哑然失笑，但他还是推辞道：“算了吧。我今天有事，真要聊我改天再过来。”

“真不给面子。你不会是老婆管着吧？我怎么不知道？难道是三笠？”让的表情僵硬了一瞬，又很快回复。谁都知道当年他喜欢三笠喜欢得死去活来，被拒绝的时候喝醉哭了一晚上，但这都是过去的事了。他早知道三笠喜欢的其实是艾伦，如果他们真的在一起了，他只会作为兄弟给予最诚恳的祝福。

艾伦苦笑着摇摇头。“我和利威尔老师一起过来的。”

让这才看到坐在艾伦身边深深埋着头的利威尔。他想过去打招呼，却被艾伦拉住了。绿色眼睛的男人的微笑在灯光下过于成熟，让竟然从这表情中看出温柔。

“我本来想带他来酒吧喝点酒放松一下，今天利威尔一直有点勉强，没想到他竟然睡着了。”艾伦微微压低声音抱怨，“他真是不爱惜自己的身体。总之，我今天没空。虽然很抱歉，但你就这么让我呆着吧，让。”

让拍了拍艾伦的肩。他并不是不通情理的人。“好吧。不过下次来一定不能跑！我先忙去了，记得帮我向老师问好。”他没有在意艾伦对利威尔的称呼。

艾伦坐着安静喝完手里的酒，看时间差不多便轻轻拍了拍利威尔。利威尔警觉地一下子坐直，睁开的眼里水光茫然，随之迅速清明。意识到自己睡着的事，他皱眉说了声“抱歉。”

两人走出酒吧便准备回家，因为顺路并未立刻分别。艾伦看着利威尔因为倦怠而愈发垂下的眼睛，神色十分严肃。当他们经过一张长椅时，艾伦拉着身边人就坐了下来。

利威尔觉得脑子昏昏沉沉。昨天他睡得不好，今天一天又太过紧张，何况又喝了酒，积累多日的疲乏爆发后让一向不会累的他也有些受不了。大概年纪大了吧，他有些冷漠地想，隐隐觉得自己有些悲哀，随之就是深刻的讽刺，因而也无力再去思索或反抗身边人的举止或其它。

街上已经没有多少人，晚风有些冷。男人垂头缩在一起，单薄的样子茕茕而缄默。艾伦还能想到白天利威尔的抗拒，但看他这副样子就忍不住凑过去，想给他点温暖。他轻轻握住男人的手，利威尔没拒绝，他就变本加厉地环住他的肩，左胸贴上手臂，冰火交界处连自己都要被体温烫伤。

他们两个人就这么坐在长椅上。良久，利威尔开口了。他的声音又低又轻，冰冷无情：“艾伦，放弃吧。不要再对我怀有不切实际的想法。要这么应对你，我觉得很麻烦，何况我只是把你看作我的学生，一个小鬼而已。”

他感觉到环在肩上的手紧了紧，接着艾伦扳过他的身体强迫他面对艾伦的视线。他仿佛都能看到那双眼里的火花，翠色的眼睛在夜色中光采夺目。他想别过头，似乎下意识要躲避什么。但艾伦伸手捧住他的脸，他便不再逃避，看向艾伦。

“利威尔，”艾伦的声音也压低了，“看着我，利威尔。我不是你的学生，也不是你曾经照看过的小鬼。我只是艾伦·耶格尔。我也并不要求你回应我什么，我只是想呆在你身边照顾你，在你累了的时候让你休息，在你低落的时候逗你笑。我不求什么承诺，也不会做让你为难的事。即使这样也不行？”

“说什么大话。你追女人的那一套在我身上可行不通。”利威尔仍然固执地拒绝。从他墨色的眸中看不出一点波澜，只有半垂的眼睑显示倦怠。其实他并不是不相信艾伦。那么他是不相信谁呢？利威尔艰难地思考着……

“那么，就给我一个理由。”艾伦慢慢逼近利威尔。他的绿色眼睛里有一双黑色的眼睛，他的唇中呼出的热气落在利威尔的唇上。太温暖，那一刻利威尔差点都想要放弃，想要屈服于酒精、疲惫的身体和面前的艾伦。

但倦怠和温暖都只是诱饵，不是真正的甘愿。他突然明白了答案：他并不是不相信艾伦，他不相信自己。

最后一秒他硬起心肠。他别过头，不愿让艾伦吻自己。“如果我说我要结婚了呢。”*他知道这个理由可以阻止艾伦。

这是个简单的谎言。只要拆穿利威尔便走投无路。可艾伦停住了。他的手僵硬了两秒，离开了利威尔的脸颊，他呼出的热气散在冰冷的夜风里。利威尔听到艾伦苦涩的笑声，一时竟有些恍然。而随之而来的是一句苍白的：“我懂了，对不起。”

注：*毫无疑问这是利威尔诳艾伦的，但利威尔的这句话表明了立场，就是为了拒绝你我可以越过底线哪怕是说谎，所以艾伦被吓住了

（十一）

假期过后的那天早上，艾伦将自己的画偷偷放到利威尔的桌上。经过上次的事后他有些不敢见利威尔。周末两天他都把自己关在家里，手里拿着那张没画完的画。画中的男人已经勾出了大半轮廓，未画出的部分仍然惹人想象，而画出的部分也牵连回忆，让艾伦的脑子一刻都不得安生。他想起第一次的挨打，第一次被送回家时莫测灯光下男人的脸，画面流转直到前一天黄昏下的安静睡眠，一年的琐碎往事现在汇成洪流，疯狂地洗刷过他脆弱的神经。他突然明白了自己对利威尔抱有的感情。

青春期的浪漫和憧憬让他一瞬间想要在利威尔面前大声表白心意，但残余的理智和对利威尔的熟悉则阻止了他的冲动。但让他就此缄默艾伦也绝不甘心，思来想去，他还是在那张已经完成的画像的角落写下：“我喜欢你。”

等待回应的那一天异常漫长。上课时他的目光追着利威尔的目光，却没有得到丝毫多余的注目。下课时艾伦感到极度失望，很快又自我安慰重振旗鼓。心情大起大落，反反复复。直到傍晚，他在办公室里做作业，和利威尔吃饭，最后被送回家，对方都没有提起任何一句。

没有回应让艾伦有些难受，他并不知道利威尔有没有看到那句话，但细想来他又有些庆幸，因为这至少不是直白的拒绝，至少他还有时间和机会证明给利威尔看。

那之后艾伦常常找利威尔画像，一方面因为关系亲近，另一方面也因为只有利威尔可以长时间坐着不动。后来艾伦的速度渐渐提高，对象的范围便广了起来。但艾伦仍热衷于画利威尔。他固执地在角落写下赞美和表白的话语，并且每次都将画稿送给利威尔。而面对利威尔“你给我干嘛”的疑问，他给予的也是非常坦然的理由：“因为画的是利威尔啊！”

拒绝则来得非常突然。那是艾伦已经能面不改色地将写着告白的画交到利威尔手中，冷淡的男人则看完就收到一边，有时还会不痛不痒地说几句能让艾伦高兴好几天的赞赏。然而那一次，利威尔看了一眼，便还给了艾伦。

艾伦十分惊讶，抓着画像无措地看着利威尔。他不明白。

利威尔皱眉看了艾伦一眼，眼神仿佛谴责。他冰冷地解释：“我不会再看这样不伦不类的东西。等你真的有想给我看的‘画’再说吧。”

艾伦的血液迅速冷却凝固下来，脸上却涨红发烫。他感到自己的心急遽跳动，干涸的嘴里蹦出一个字：“……是。”

之后他仍为利威尔画像，却不再将画送给他。这变成一种甜蜜的煎熬，他需要一边压抑自己的心情一边在纸上描绘憧憬的人的美貌，就像所有求而不得的故事一样若即若离。他在利威尔的拒绝中退却一步，热情渐渐冷却，一度他几乎错觉他们又回到监护与被监护的单纯依赖。但在每一次的画像和重新强烈起来的亲近的渴望中，这种错觉又完全站不住脚。爱慕之情几乎成恨，他恨自己的不成熟。

在艾伦的速写技术突飞猛进之后，他辞去了临时工的工作，每周末和周二晚到步行街上为人画像。德国的街道对于从事艺术的人非常包容，艾伦并没有受到特殊的注目。一定要说，大概是他英俊的面貌为他吸引了不少生意。一开始他的顾客都是些年轻漂亮的女孩，后来渐渐有情侣、孩子和夫妻来光顾。因为他画得认真，也很传神，很快便有了小小的名气，经常来这条街的人都知道有个男孩固定日子风雨无阻地来帮人画像。但因不在一个街区，艾伦并没有遇见过学校的熟人。

因此当他远远看到利威尔的时候他非常惊讶。那是第一次他看到利威尔，黑发的男人在人群中并不醒目，偏偏教他一眼认出。可就在四目相对的一瞬间，对方转身即走，没入人海。艾伦几乎以为自己认错了。

利威尔并不常来，但每一次艾伦都能看到他。他学会不让利威尔发现的偷偷注目，便也察觉男人停留的时间越来越长。甚至有时，他在街头画一整天，利威尔就在远处的长椅上坐一整天，但也仅限于这种默默的关注。

艾伦知道利威尔一定发现了自己仍对他抱有的感情，但他不点穿利威尔的逃避，反而乐得缄默。在他们相处的日子里，利威尔不置一词，甚至不会问起艾伦在外画像的事，他用这种方式小心翼翼维护艾伦的尊严。而在这种特殊的陪伴中，利威尔甚至不想让艾伦察觉他的关注，这也是他从不张扬的温柔的表现。可每想到对方是出于长辈的责任做这样的事时，艾伦就不知道自己到底该哭还是该笑。

但他不是会放弃的人。他不甘，便催生努力的动机。画像的工作并不轻松，一天下来他甚至连胳膊都抬不起来，可这种苦累他没告诉任何人，自已一个人咬牙就挺了过去。而每当他生出一点想就此止步的念头时，他就能听到利威尔那平淡却掷地有声的话语：“你必须变得足够强大才行。”

不错，他必须强大起来。这不仅是为了利威尔，也是为了他的理想，为了他自己。只有这一点，绝对不能让步。

（十二）

利威尔的生活非常单调，每天都是学校家里两头跑，除去睡觉呆在办公室的时间比在家时间还长。这并不是因为他是个工作狂，只是因为他并没有什么牵挂。身在异乡，孤独一人，老师的工作便成了他唯一关心的事。

当初会选择这个职业只是纯粹因为比较自由。虽然以利威尔的能力他本可以以更优越的方式立足社会，但他没有那种野心，也更喜欢学校单纯的氛围。毋庸置疑，利威尔是个好老师。他严苛而且关切，惯于身教但言传时亦语言清晰有力。从他手中毕业的学生在成为各界精英后，仍十分感激这位有些粗暴却认真的老师给他们的教育，并受益终身。

利威尔不可否认的是，在看着学生成长的过程中，他也体会到满足和成就感。虽然严厉，但在很多方面利威尔也是个出了名的护短的人。为了这件事埃尔文曾和他争论，但看到那年本校的辉煌成绩后，便也对他睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

不过最近利威尔的心情并不平静，有时上课都会分神几十秒。而原因，就是那个夜晚后再也没有出现在利威尔面前过的艾伦。

利威尔本应感到松一口气，他的妄想过度的学生终于决定走上人生正轨，这对于一个老师来说最好不过。但利威尔明白自己并不开心，反而有些失望。他本以为像艾伦这样打不跑赶不走狗皮膏药一样的人，他还要再费好一番口舌。但现在就像一拳打在棉花上，卯足的劲无处使，让他非常憋屈。

失魂落魄了几天，他将课本摔在办公桌上，无名火起。他厌恶不告而别的艾伦，也厌恶这样心神不定的自己。

偏偏这时候韩吉又来捣乱。她贼兮兮地凑到利威尔身边，笑得猖狂：“呀！什么事火这么大！失恋了？”

哪壶不开提哪壶。利威尔脸色更黑，抄起课本直击韩吉面门，用力过大发出“啪”的一声响。“有屁快放！”

门突然被推开，褐发的高个子男人拿着手机走进办公室。看到面前的场景，他漂亮的绿眼睛里满是惊讶和笑意。

生命力顽强的韩吉从课本下挪出脸，幸灾乐祸地说：“我就是想告诉你，小天使来找你了哟~”不过利威尔已经听不到她说话了。他有些尴尬地收回课本，小心掩饰惊讶、复杂与莫名的喜悦，面无表情地看向正对他微笑的艾伦。“说吧，什么事？”

艾伦此行并没有什么特别的目的，只是来找利威尔吃饭的。若说一开始利威尔还心存顾虑，那么艾伦的表现很快打消了他的不安。青年若无其事地与他谈起中学时的回忆，分享大学经历的一些事情，说到有趣处笑容也没有任何阴霾。利威尔则很快地代入了师长的角色，能够以不压抑的语气和艾伦简洁地交谈。他觉得之前患得患失的自己简直可笑，同时告诉自己这是最好的结果。就这样回到最初的单纯的亲近，才能不为难彼此。

他并不知道当他终于展露出熟悉的自如神情，艾伦是怎样按捺下紧张与喜悦，强迫自己镇定下来。

午饭与交谈结束得很快。对于利威尔这恰到好处，艾伦则嫌时间过得太快，可再说下去他担心自己就要忍不住再次越界。当他与利威尔道别时对方没有一句挽留，他拾起失落慢慢离开。

意料之外的是还未走远他就被叫住了，回头太快艾伦几乎怕利威尔看出他的期待。

“你……前几天有事？”男人问得漫不经心，又小心翼翼。

艾伦几乎无法抑制自己的微笑，但所幸离得较远没让利威尔看出端倪。“恩，去别的城市谈生意……还有别的事吗，利威尔？”

“没事，再见。”利威尔别过头进了学校。他不知道自己在疑虑什么，也不知道为什么这样的回答并没让他松一口气。虽然他的学生表现出已经忘了那夜的事并希望他们的关系变得单纯的样子，但他总觉得没那么简单。他对艾伦太熟悉了，艾伦绝不是会轻言放弃的人，纵使时间将他的棱角磨去，骨子的艾伦仍然是那个固执倔强的小鬼。可是这么滴水不漏的掩饰也并不像他。到底有什么可以解释这一切？

利威尔发现他已经看不透艾伦了。在整整七年的分别之后。

可是艾伦的行为无可指摘，他又无法全数挡回，也不知道如何拒绝。这样的问题真是烦透了。

艾伦并不了解利威尔的想法，但利威尔几乎没有猜错。艾伦依旧爱慕他的老师，但经历那夜的事后，在看到不惜编造谎言的利威尔的抗拒后，他便明白他的感情只是带给利威尔困扰。艾伦的想法很简单，除了事关利威尔健康这类不可让步的东西，对方想要的他就给，不想要的他就不去烦。

就像现在，利威尔不想要他的爱情，他便藏好；利威尔想要他们变成单纯的师生，他便做回那个仅仅是依赖和信任自己的老师的艾伦·耶格尔。这非常痛苦，但当他看到利威尔终于在他面前放下戒备后，他觉得所有付出都是值得的。

他只是希望利威尔过得开开心心的。

画展之后艾伦的名字也渐渐被人挂在嘴边。在现代主义美术群魔乱舞的几天，他清新写实的风格让人愉悦，一些画家和画商都开始关注他。但艾伦拒绝大部分采访和协会邀请，只接受了一个小众的纯艺术杂志的约稿，因为杂志主编是大学里和他志趣相投的美术鉴赏家赫里斯塔。

名利并未能让艾伦满足，一方面是因为他尚未达成的艺术追求，一方面则是他从未像现在这么迫切地想变得强大。他必须成为足够优秀的艺术家，可以给人安全感的男人。他感觉如果他不能给利威尔荫庇，便没有资格爱他，哪怕对方同样是个骄傲自尊的男人。所以他每天都呆在画室里画画，或者去街头为人画像。有空就去看利威尔，或者凭空画那张他闭眼也能描绘出的脸。

生活很单调，但艾伦从未感到如此充实满足。就像他一贯相信的，只要坚持，他就是无往不胜的勇者。

（十三）

三笠的心情在上高中之后一直不好。她是个强大可靠的女孩，关照并暗恋自己的青梅竹马艾伦。可是自从艾伦说他要上美术学院之后，三笠就三天两头见不到他。放学后不能一起回家已经够憋屈了，连周末都找不到人让她气得能徒手震碎一面墙。阿尔敏的安慰根本无济于事，她在下课截住艾伦，得到的回答却是太敷衍的“我很忙”。这让一向坚强的女孩感到悲伤，因为艾伦已经不高兴向她解释了。

三笠有时会想是不是注定有天赋的人难逃孤独。艾伦很活泼，跟大家的关系很好，为人也真诚。但大家似乎跟他不在一个世界，了解的东西都是肤浅表面，一旦要探到他的心里去就无从下手。

艾伦也渐渐察觉自己有些不合群。和一直嘻嘻哈哈的大家比起来，他的目标太明确，以至想说点什么关于未来的东西都找不到人。但他也没有倾诉的渴望，便将自己埋进绘画、单相思和课业里。

利威尔对他的态度一直不冷不热，谨守长辈的本分。他渐渐习惯了这种相处，也习惯了时不时会出现的苦笑和周末在步行街的繁重工作，习惯了自律的学习和每天面对同样的风景。但平淡的生活反而磨锐了他的想象力。在一次油画课上，他用大胆的色块描绘概念，纷杂的暖色掩住冰冷的蓝与黑。佩特拉看了几秒，觉得自己的心都被这张画震撼成两半，一半火热一半悲凉。她问这张画的名字叫什么，艾伦想了想，笑着说：“就叫……生活。”

转眼迎来了高三。同学们都开始考虑自己的志愿，艾伦则仍与父亲僵持不下。他似乎做好了要自己赚钱上大学的准备，如果他的成绩足够优秀，拿到全额奖学金便能自食其力。但这些烦心事他不太想和利威尔说，这是他的自尊作怪，仿佛自己面对就能证明自己是大人了。但利威尔明显关注到了，总能适时地了解他的择校计划。

美术学院的考试很早，所以高三的头三个月艾伦都忙得焦头烂额。利威尔也不说什么，只是在办公室陪他坐到夜深，看他精神不足就买点牛奶给他喝。在忙碌中单恋的痛苦被暂时放到一边，艾伦只感觉到有人陪伴的安宁。

考试那天艾伦要离开柏林去汉堡。*利威尔帮他把箱子搬上火车，站在一边与他挥手道别。艾伦看着那张哪怕天崩地裂都从容冷漠的脸，他知道这是他勇气与耐心的来源。即将发车的号令从车厢中传出，乘务员催他上车，他凑过去飞快地吻了利威尔的脸颊，然后跳上了车不敢看对方的表情。一路上他沉浸在柔软的甜蜜中，充满必胜的自信。

考试有三天。第一天是文化课，第二天是小组写生，第三天是命题作画。来考试的学生很多，但艾伦并没有在意。

第一天考了德文、数学和两门选课，艾伦选择了物理和历史。他的数学答得很好，德文则差一些，选课发挥也正常。第二天的写生他和一个金发碧眼、娇小漂亮的女孩同一组。女孩的名字叫赫里斯塔。他们一起去附近的小教堂，艾伦画了教堂顶的十字架和落在十字架上的乌鸫，还特意等到黄昏只为了勾一抹晚霞，为此他们差点错过交稿时间。第三天命题题目为“油画”，古典题材让艾伦想到一些古老的东西。他选了自己最擅长的素描，画一面巨大的钟，表现时间和埋藏其后的一切隽永沧桑的东西。他最早交卷。*

考完试艾伦不想在这个地方多呆一秒，便买了最快的火车回柏林。到站时利威尔来接他。虽然天色很晚，但利威尔什么也没问，将艾伦送回家。艾伦知道这很任性，但看到利威尔足够让他满足得忘掉一切。

然后是三个星期的等待。别人来问艾伦考得怎么样的时候他都不答，但他唯一想告诉的人却未曾开口问他。利威尔的态度越坦然，艾伦就越绝望：他已经耗不起了，他们真正能相伴的时间早已不多。但在这绝望之中，渴望的心情却不曾消逝，只是愈演愈烈。

知道成绩时艾伦正在上生物课，台上的韩吉口沫飞溅说着生物史上一些可怕惊人的实验，班里几个口味轻的女孩早已捂住嘴和耳朵，而口味重的也大多神情不对。突然佩特拉冲进教室把艾伦拉了出来，在门口当着众人的面给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“你考上了，艾伦！还是全额奖学金！”说着佩特拉的语气里就有了一丝哽咽。有的方面佩特拉比利威尔清楚得多。他还记得有一次艾伦在她的画室里突然食指抽筋，手痛得完全无法动弹，更别提要握住笔。但少年只是笑笑，揉开了筋骨等能握住笔就接着画。*艾伦曾将多少个小时消磨在画纸上，又画出了多少作品。这样的坚毅和努力，她看了都只有心疼。

刚知道喜讯的艾伦还未平复下激动的心情，又忙着要安慰高兴得泣不成声的佩特拉。他温柔地在老师耳边轻声细语，直到佩特拉意识到自己的失控而放开艾伦。然后她看到尴尬得满脸通红的少年，忍不住笑出声。

那天晚上艾伦收拾好东西，还没来得及去利威尔的办公室，对方就来找他了。男人收拾得利落，手中拿着车钥匙，示意艾伦跟上自己。“我听说你的成绩了，艾伦。干得不错，恭喜你。”利威尔的脸上勾起一个微笑。他的眉轻弯，眼角却勾成温柔的曲线，薄唇微抿上扬一个小弧度，整张脸带上淡却明确的笑意，显示他内心的赞赏与欣喜。

利威尔并不常笑，这种明确的称赞更是屈指可数。艾伦觉得自己被巨大的幸运砸昏了头，不是因为他取得了好成绩，而是因为利威尔对他露出这样的笑脸，让他柔软的心脏一滞。他惊疑于自己鼻头微酸，好像下一秒就要丢脸地哭出声，于是立刻扬起一张灿烂的笑脸，明媚得连眼角都写满阳光。

注：*汉堡美术学院，世界名校

*考试的部分完全是瞎扯，稍微参考了国内美术学院的考试门类。本来我想要搜一下的，但是完全没有这方面的资料。仅供娱乐了

*抽筋……这就是在写这篇文的时候我的经历呢，写到一半手抽筋了OTZ好半天拿不住笔什么的，但因为灵感来了能握住笔的时候又疯狂地写起来了……

（十四）

利威尔的睡眠质量一直不错，虽然看上去冷淡但事实上精力充沛，思维敏捷，并不懒惰。可最近他夜里开始做梦。又冗长又真实的梦里上演或模糊或清晰的回忆，让利威尔因为睡不好而烦躁。他想这可能和年纪大了有关系。

今天上午第四节课是他的数学课。虽然临近饭点，但教室里的学生都听得很认真，一方面因为已是高三，另一方面则因为利威尔出了名的严苛。但利威尔觉得疲倦，尤其看到窗外那挺拔的身影时，他就更是难受得要命。

艾伦正倚在走廊的柱子上看风景，手比划着栏杆做无意识的速写。从三个月前他以学生的姿态重新接近利威尔开始，每天中午他都会来找利威尔吃饭。尤其有一次发现对方因工作打算跳掉午饭后，每日都来的决心就更坚定了，而像这样在教室外等利威尔的课结束的次数也不少。有时艾伦会去找韩吉聊天，或者帮忙碌的利威尔处理掉一些学生作业，或者就这么安静地等着。这让艾伦想起以前每个晚上，利威尔陪着他带他去吃饭的事。身份的调换太过戏剧性，让他忍不住无声微笑。他百无聊赖地掏出不常抽但随身带着的烟，点燃一根陷入沉思。

走廊很安静。老师讲课的声音在中午的阳光里变得隐约，而清晰起来的是接近的脚步声。艾伦抬头透过淡灰色的烟雾看眼前人，利威尔正皱眉站着。艾伦有些惊讶，因为课还没结束。“怎么了，利威尔？”

“教学区不准抽烟。”对方的提示冰冷，语气却微妙。

一瞬间想起的却是利威尔的洁癖，艾伦歉意地掐灭烟火，将利威尔赶回教室。“抱歉，你忙你的。”他笑着说，平淡沉稳但是柔和。

利威尔站了两秒。其实他想问艾伦什么时候学会了抽烟，还有些歉意要让对方等这么久，又有些抱怨艾伦为什么每天过来。可他也清楚这些问题都是没必要的，或者他并不需要答案，或者他心知肚明。艾伦的样子似乎在说，你做你想做的，不用管我。虽然没说出口，但利威尔知道这是一种牺牲和纵容，又因为对方太心甘情愿反而让他有了亏欠感。所以他没说什么，转身进教室继续讲课。

这段时间艾伦很忙。这并不是艾伦说的，而是利威尔从他有时皱起的眉心和永远不消的黑眼圈中判断出来的。他并不知道艾伦在忙什么，但既然独立，自然是有很多事可以忙的。他也不去问，自觉已无法像当年做艾伦的老师时那样直接坦然。

回到家是六点。刚刚带艾伦那一届时他还是新晋的年轻老师，成绩优秀但要处理的东西也多。各种各样讲座比赛调研讨论会接踵而来，熬到八九点都是正常的。现在则早已站稳了根基，也就不必那么辛苦。

吃完饭也才七点。他坐在沙发上，开一盏台灯，一百多平方米的房子大部分是黑暗。不太想动，他便这么坐着发呆，慢慢想起艾伦。

会在孤身一人时想起艾伦也是奇怪的，因为利威尔已经习惯孤独、也不尝试去找什么陪伴了。曾经有一段时间他介入了艾伦的生活，也得到了陪伴，但那之后就一直是一个人。一个人也不应该孤独，他有很多事要做，没空想太多，也不必想太多。

可回来的艾伦就这么强势地进入他的生活，姿态温柔却不容抗拒。他侵入利威尔的大脑，让利威尔明白习惯寒冷并不意味着不需要温暖，明白一个人的时候是该想起别人的。

利威尔曾见过许多比艾伦更聪明出色的学生。艾伦不是天资最好的，也不是最有出息的。若不是一开始做老师的责任心作怪，利威尔和艾伦也不过是最普通的师生关系，多年后在街上见面都认不出彼此的脸。但偏偏那小鬼如此胆大，第一天就闹事被教训了一顿，罚了一星期的打扫还去办公室找他，提出那么不可理喻的要求。

想起当时会自己提出照顾艾伦，利威尔就觉得不可思议。这出于一种本能。他的直觉告诉他艾伦不会让他失望。而就像所有强大的人习惯庇佑羽翼未丰的弱者，他觉得艾伦是只狼崽子，有趣、凶狠、果决而美丽的野兽。

大概是那双绿眼睛里单纯的坚定打动了他，利威尔想，或者是艾伦说要上美术学院时的语气。

他欣赏这个孩子，倾注心力去灌溉他的成长。看着艾伦一点点成熟让利威尔喜悦，艾伦的依靠让利威尔满足。时至今日，利威尔才明白在那三年的陪伴中获益的或许并非艾伦一人。

被告白时他突然有了恐惧。他不知道是从哪一步开始做错，可这绝不能就此放任。他相信这只是少年时的冲动和憧憬，时间自会改变一切。偏偏艾伦是他的学生，他不想像以往拒绝别人那样直白拒绝他，这会伤害艾伦，同时也会——如利威尔不期望的——伤害他们的关系。他从未像那时一般对一段关系有所留恋。

他不予回应，正是想等少年的浪漫情怀自己冷却，却只换来对方的坚持。别无他法，他还是选择了直白坚定的拒绝。

之后他们之间果然如他预料的，无法再回到最初的坦诚和依靠。艾伦仍然很相信他，但因为某种原因急于成长而总在为难自己。利威尔有时会去看艾伦在街头给人画像，也不走近，只远远看着。少年的手一直在画纸上动着，有时一工作就是一天，利威尔看着都要皱眉。但对方从不喊苦喊累，在他面前用明媚的笑容掩盖遭受的痛。

利威尔的心理很矛盾。他看着艾伦的成长，感到欣慰，又不希望艾伦成长得太快。他发觉自己生活在一种恐惧中：害怕长大的艾伦随时会离他而去。恐惧带来迷惑与不安，他尝试压制自己莫名其妙的情绪却毫无结果。而情况越来越糟糕。在艾伦去考试前那个仓皇的甚至称不上吻的蜻蜓点水的一触后，他听到自己一向平稳的心跳变得很快，鼓点般充斥耳膜。

他不知道自己怎么了，也不想去想任何未来与可能性，不给自己任何期待。他只需要知道艾伦是自己看着他一步步成长起来的学生，俊朗、坚强、温柔、执着。他值得更好的未来，而那个未来里的另一个主角，不会是自己。

（十五）

艾伦跟着利威尔上了车，这才想起来问怎么了。利威尔的笑容让他忽略了反常，他突然想这是不是利威尔认为自己已经尽到了义务，不愿意再陪着他了。

但显然少年的担心纯属多余。利威尔看了一眼后视镜，表情很柔和。“今天休息一下。到我家吃饭，庆祝你考上。”

“到利威尔家……？”艾伦的惊讶完全写在脸上。“我还是第一次去利威尔家呢！那么，要吃什么呢？”

“这怎么知道。先去下超市买菜，家里几乎没什么东西了。啧，小鬼，你是不是太兴奋了。镇定点。”

可惜艾伦完全没看出利威尔眼神中的指责，惊喜让他冲动的少年心性展露无遗。“什么？利威尔你会做饭！”

“你那是什么眼神！一直一个人住不会做饭才见鬼吧。放心吧，吃不死人。现在，”利威尔直视前方，“艾伦，闭嘴。”

他们一起去超市买菜。艾伦帮忙提着篮子，一路和利威尔讨论菜单。他觉得利威尔皱眉比较哪样蔬菜比较新鲜的样子温馨而亲近，摆头将东西放进篮子时的平淡表情则柔和而美丽。这种居家的氛围，一瞬间让艾伦有了期待……期待这一刻可以永恒。

利威尔的家在一个安静的小区里。乘电梯到十一楼，利威尔在前面开门，艾伦提着一个袋子跟在后面。看着面前在黑暗中微动的发顶，艾伦觉得无比安心。就好像他漂泊流浪很多年，终于回家，而最爱的人在他面前为他打开家门。

门开了。艾伦走进去，灯亮起显露出这所房子的宽广和整洁。利威尔盯着他在门口换好拖鞋，将沾灰的外衣挂在回廊的衣帽架上，然后拎着袋子进了厨房。“你先坐。要等一会儿才能吃饭。”

艾伦目送利威尔系好白色的围裙，从背影可以看出藏在衣服下不易发现的纤细的骨架和漂亮的腰线。他走进客厅，坐在沙发上打开电视。嘈杂的人声传出来。他随便调了几个台，便停下了，目光贪婪地扫视，将所有细节尽收眼底。但利威尔家的装修非常简洁，现代化的布局和黑白灰的用色显示出主人冷冽的性格，所以并没有什么可看的。

他惊叹于房间一尘不染得像新居，将目光放到深处关着的两个房间门上又快速收回来，接着就发起了呆。

食物的香味渐渐传到客厅。酱汁的浓厚和鱼类的微腥勾引食欲。幸亏利威尔并没让艾伦等太久。他将菜布上桌，拿来餐具，边解围裙边喊艾伦过来吃饭。艾伦应了一声，关了电视就走了过来。

晚餐很丰盛。颜色鲜明的土豆沙拉显得十分清爽。切成小块的熏鱼和火腿发出浓郁的香味。番茄牛肉丁汤和自制面包相得益彰，正是艾伦喜欢的主菜。另外还有水果和黑森林蛋糕作为甜点。*对于利威尔而言这不是他特别喜欢的吃法，因为他吃饭一向追求简单和高效。而对于艾伦，就是足够的诱惑了。

利威尔开了两听啤酒给了艾伦一罐。“你不是第一次喝了吧？”他带着淡淡的笑意问，语气里难得带上调侃。

艾伦尴尬地笑了一声。他第一次喝酒是初中和一个挑事的混混拼酒，一上来就是伏特加。俄罗斯的烈酒不愧举世闻名，灌了半口嗓子火辣辣地痛，他硬是撑着喝下一杯。当然那天晚上吐得天昏地暗，头疼了两天都没缓过来，之后他就不怎么喝酒了。不过一定要喝时，艾伦的酒量并不差。

利威尔冲着他轻轻举杯，微笑再次出现在眉梢和嘴角。“为了你达成你的愿望。”他仰头喝了一口。

艾伦试着喝一口，感觉还不赖，便又喝了一口。他冲着利威尔笑得非常真诚：“我也要谢谢你，利威尔。”

生疏的客套话说完，两个人开始享用食物。美味让人愉悦。虽然并不是什么特别的东西，但一想到是利威尔为他做的，艾伦就非常满足。他们有一搭没一搭地聊天。利威尔终于问了艾伦他考试考了什么。艾伦描述得很详细，还提到了赫里斯塔，讲到她非凡的艺术鉴赏力。利威尔听得很认真，但不作评价。

慢慢地又讲到感伤的话题，因为再过一个月艾伦就要提前毕业去美术学院，这意味着不可避免的分别。

“这也是没办法的。我只是你的高中老师，这一天总会到来，不过早晚而已。”利威尔冷静地安慰看上去悲伤的艾伦。

“利威尔你会想我吗？”艾伦问。他觉得自己有些幼稚，但他突然意识到，这也许是他最后能和利威尔呆在一起的日子了。

“这怎么知道。”利威尔皱眉，诚实地回答，“我有这么多学生，难道都要一个个想过来？分别就是分别。”

艾伦又一次苦笑。他安静地看着利威尔，前些日子暂时不见的痛苦与悲哀又卷土重来。他与利威尔这三年的相处，他付出的感情，换来的不过是利威尔单纯的师生相待。我并不特别，艾伦告诉自己。这几乎让他产生恨意。

艾伦突然抓住利威尔的手，越过餐桌去吻利威尔的唇。他将利威尔拉离椅背，先是蜻蜓点水的啄吻，察觉到男人下意识的闪躲便惩罚性地咬他的下唇，另一只手扣住利威尔的后脑将他压向自己。他尝到柔软嘴唇上的清凉啤酒味，带着一些模糊的甘美。他忍不住探舌去尝，对方却不配合地紧闭着嘴。

艾伦觉得意识不清，痛苦、快意和占有的欲望消磨他的理智。他听到利威尔喉里低声的呜咽，却只激发他内心深处野兽的血性。他拉扯利威尔脑后的头发，在对方松口的瞬间依凭本能探入深喉几乎引起咽射反应，粗暴的舌头压制着对方的，毫无章法地扫过上颚、牙齿和牙龈，标记领地般让对方吞下自己的津液。

利威尔突然直起身狠狠吻回去，将艾伦的舌推回口腔的过程中口水顺着嘴角流下。他的吻更有技巧性却也急切不堪，两个人的舌搅在一起发出的水声太过情色，呼吸乱作一团让人脸红心跳。等到耗尽彼此肺中的氧气又无法再继续呼吸，这个粗暴的吻才停下。

艾伦喘息着看着利威尔。对方的眼里有光彩和水汽，肿起的唇仿佛邀请。他觉得自己再过一秒就会扑上去，最后的清醒让他下意识地后退。但利威尔揪住他的领子，低哑地开口：“艾伦，来做吧。”

注：*食物那一段……我随手查了几个OTZ不要当真，老实说我除了知道德国人吃土豆香肠喝啤酒其它啥也不知道

Attention

*这不是酒后乱X!两个人做的时候都是清醒的只不过荷尔蒙上来了就顺从本能了！！一定要从这个方面理解这场H不然整个感情走向就不对了！！

*因为我是强强党而且这对cp虽然有攻受却绝没有一方弱势，所以下面的部分肯定用词也会非常直接，不能接受的请立刻停止。还有就是我对呻吟苦手，所以如果利利叫的不够多……那绝对不是我的错OTZ

*请尽情享受这部分超过四千字的盛宴吧

（十六）

艾伦确信他已经什么也感受不到，什么也无法思考。他将利威尔按在椅子里，一边弯腰吻他一边飞快地解他的扣子，解不开的地方就用手扯开。利威尔则仰起脖子回应他，手中的动作也粗暴野蛮，将衣服扯下肩膀时力气大得让人疼痛。可惜对情欲冲昏头脑的艾伦来说，疼痛也成了快感的一部分。艾伦狠狠咬利威尔的唇，直到尝出血味才罢休。

利威尔皱眉退后。“啧！你属狗的吗？”手下的动作却不停，解开艾伦的裤子就抓住他已经半勃的性器。

艾伦激得寒毛直竖，弯腰不顾利威尔的惊呼就托着他的屁股把他抱了起来。“利威尔，”他低声问，“卧室在哪？”

那几乎是男人的低哑声线让利威尔身体紧绷。他压下差点要出口的呻吟，示意艾伦向卧室去。少年的吻已经顺着耳廓到了颈侧，粗暴的舔弄和咬噬让利威尔身体发软，似乎每一口都要被人吮出鲜血。他忍不住双腿夹紧艾伦的腰，性器摩擦让他不由自主发出一声低呼。

艾伦的动作更快，伸手打开门没来得及开灯就冲了进去。一路绊到好几样东西发出乒乒乓乓的声音，他几乎把身上的男人摔到地上。但利威尔已来不及指责艾伦，他被少年狠狠砸进床板，后背的生疼还没缓和，火热的身体又压了上来。

吻从喉结开始，黑暗中看不出，但利威尔知道这吮吸的力度势必会留下痕迹。接着火热湿润的唇落到锁骨，少年常年画画的手抚过利威尔的胸膛，在察觉到身体敏感的颤动后，带粗茧的指腹掐压上他的左边乳尖。

“唔！”利威尔别过头，却压不住自己的声音。被同性抚慰的地方升起灼热，另一边则亟待照顾。但艾伦已经入迷于这具身体，吻过心脏所在的位置才不紧不慢地咬住左边的乳尖。他感受到利威尔的难耐，无意识挺起的胸仿佛要将更多的皮肤骨血送进他嘴里。他便不吝惜地舔吻着，直到整片白皙的胸口都布满红印和湿漉的水渍。

艾伦继续向下。手中腹肌的感觉结实柔韧，男性的身体阳刚但充满诱惑。他的吻顺着人鱼线向下时，他听到利威尔的惊喘。“不！……艾伦……嗯……”但这不堪的声音只让他更想欺负他的老师。他握住利威尔的性器，张嘴舔了一下。

“啊！……你在、干什么……”利威尔被快感刺得眼前一白，忍不住想坐起来阻止艾伦，但没能成功。少年的舌头迟疑地顺着柱体向下，在收到利威尔身体的讯号后大胆地含住了。他努力地将性器全部吞没，顶端顶着他的咽喉让他忍不住有些作呕，但味道并未难以接受。在听到利威尔舒服的呜咽声时，他移动头部开始模拟简谐运动，同时张大嘴不让牙齿伤到嘴里的东西。

火热柔软的口腔包裹性器的快感几乎致命。利威尔并不禁欲，但对于这方面也没有过多的需求，以至于最近他很久没有和别人上床了，上一次自慰也已记不清是在什么时候。但这次他听到自己羞耻地呻吟，脸上发烧却又无力停下。

铃口渐渐浸出大量前液，让性器在口腔中的行动更加顺利。在几次前段无意滑入狭窄的气管口后，艾伦忍不住吞咽了一下。肌肉紧紧裹住了敏感的头部，他听到利威尔的声音猛地高亢。

高潮来得非常突然。利威尔眼前一片白光，快感将他脑海中所有现在能想到的词打碎成无法捕捉的片段，而出口的则都是无意义的语气词，以及对方的名字：“恩……艾伦！”他听到一声狠狠的咳嗽，闻到空气里迷乱的精液气息。他想坐起来，但他做不到。剧烈的射精让他不住地喘息，一时间他连话都说不出来。然后他感到有人吻他，唇间是一股腥膻味儿。他皱眉透过眼前的水雾定睛看去，黑暗中艾伦漂亮的绿眼睛亮得骇人。温情柔和的吻间是带着笑意、认真得听上去几乎是调侃的话：“利威尔很舒服吧？唔……味道有点苦。”

利威尔有些恼怒，心里忍不住爆了声粗。他心念一转，忽然挑眉轻笑，刚高潮过的脸变得恶劣地性感。在少年愣神的瞬间，他一个翻身坐到少年身上，手握住艾伦身下胀大的性器时忍不住又轻笑了一声。少年惊呼，伸手掐住了男人的腰：“利威尔！……”

“哦？忍得很辛苦吧。”坏心眼的大人轻轻撸动了两下，在感受到少年的剧烈反应后加快了速度。他俯身像艾伦做的那样，唇从耳廓到颈子，在喉结处报复地狠狠咬了一口，然后向上沿着下巴吻到唇角，便侵略了少年的唇。艾伦并不拒绝，任凭他占据主动，伸舌进去肆意翻搅了一番。吻到一半利威尔便抽身而去，无意间拉出晶亮的银丝。他加快了手里的动作。

指尖划过铃口，从上到下的过程中也顺带狠狠摩擦两侧的囊球。利威尔俯身去观察。少年的性器很漂亮，健康的颜色还能看出性方面的稚嫩，但尺寸已十分可观。利威尔开始考虑这样的大小会不会让人承受不了。

高潮将至，年轻人的射精过程通常不会延续太长时间，而这次艾伦又让利威尔吃了一惊。他忍不住微笑，笑意微妙地带上情色的暗示。体格过分娇小的利威尔就这样自高处看艾伦，腹部沾满对方刚刚射出的精液，乳白的液体落进腹肌线顺着轮廓缓缓流下来。艾伦眼里幽火一跳，目光迅速暗沉。

手中刚疲软的性器根本受不得半分挑逗，又迅速膨胀起来，利威尔被少年一下子按到。强壮挺拔的身体带来热度，眸中的情、热仿佛火焰。这张稚嫩英俊的脸上还留着高、潮后的迷离与沉醉。想到这样的神色是自己赋予艾伦的，利威尔心中一动。

“我想要你，利威尔。”艾伦急切地吻身下的男人的眼角与唇，似乎在征求意见。“告诉我该怎么做。”

利威尔沉默地看着他。黑暗中艾伦从那与夜同色的眼中看不出拒绝或赞同。他的理智回来了一点，绝望与惶惑一点点占据他左胸的心脏。他有些动摇，却只有更激烈地吻利威尔，虽然占据主动却仿佛乞求。利威尔叹了口气：“床头柜里有润滑剂和安全套。”

扩张的过程显得漫长而痛苦。接下来的事情对于两个人都是第一次，而作为承受方的利威尔更是痛得直抽气。艾伦并没有经验，沾满润滑剂的手指强行进入了一个关节便听到利威尔的痛呼——他们都很紧张。艾伦停住了动作，忍耐情欲让他满头是汗，但这么做下去他又担心伤到利威尔。权衡了半天，他还是慢慢将手指退了出来。

利威尔皱眉抓住了想停下的艾伦。他的额头布满汗水将刘海粘连在一起，但那精致的脸依旧让人呼吸一窒。

“别停下，我没事。”“可是，这样下去你会受伤的，利威尔。”“那你就小心点，总之，现在不准停。”

——都做到这一步了竟然要停下？开什么玩笑！

艾伦依言停止了离开的动作，就像一个士兵严格地执行自己长官的命令。他抬头吻吻利威尔的唇角，示意他躺好。接着他重新将润滑剂涂满手指，先适度按摩后方的肌肉。在感受到利威尔的身体渐渐放松之后，他将第一根手指小心缓慢地推进去。

（十七）

利威尔努力地放松，但不适感仍让他皱眉。艾伦的指腹在敏感的内壁一寸寸地摩擦过去，带起一片微妙的冰凉和灼痛。此时利威尔已无法给少年任何指导，因为他自己也不清楚具体的做法，只得抓紧床单等待本能引导。

为了不伤到利威尔，艾伦第一根手指进入得非常慢，在感觉有余裕后才探入第二根。狭窄的内部让他皱起眉。他努力撑开后方却不得其法，因为利威尔实在僵硬得过分。利威尔都想说你直接进来算了，艾伦却直起身来吻他，空闲的手轻轻揉压他安静的性器，让快感慢慢漫上因为关注后面而烦躁的大脑。“放松点，利威尔。我不想伤害你。”

一边抚慰前面，艾伦继续后面的扩张。肌肉明显放松下来，他可以将第三根手指塞进去，并开始缓慢地模拟抽插的动作。内部被粗粝的手指触摸的感觉说不出的奇怪，但疼痛感已暂时不见了。突起的地方被有力的骨节无意碾压过去，慢慢让人体会到快意。利威尔轻轻喘息，觉得这种被完全掌控的感觉糟透了。

“嗯！……啊……哈……”在某一点被摩擦后，突如其来的快感迫出了利威尔高亢的呻吟。艾伦疑惑地抬头看了一眼，便专注地故意那一处更多照顾。利威尔觉得前后夹击的感觉就是冰与火，让他无所适从。

身下的男人忍不住微微扭动起来，强烈的快感让他下意识地想挣脱。太难受，想要被更多地满足，想要被进入，被填满，而不是这样微妙却总积攒不到顶点的快感。利威尔扣住床单，勉力从呻吟中压出完整的句子。“哈……够了、艾伦……嗯、快进来！”

少年早已逼近顶点，对利威尔的关切是他情欲的最后一道闸门，而现在男人的应允冲垮了他残存的理智。他直起身将身体塞进利威尔两腿之间，掰开他的臀瓣将前端对准穴口。大概是感觉到火热的物什的抵压，穴口邀请般微微收缩。

艾伦咬住下唇最后做了几下扩张，前方的动作也暂时停下。他看了一眼利威尔迷乱仍带几分清明的脸，慢慢地顶进了头部。

褶皱被撑开的感觉一瞬间是麻，进而是不堪的胀痛。利威尔低喘了几下，努力让一下子紧绷的身体重新放松下来。

艾伦又一次停住，用手抚慰利威尔微软的性器。火热的肠壁绞住他的前段带来激烈的快感，他几乎忍不住要横冲直撞地全部捅进去。情欲让他眼角发红，忍耐则让他的汗水一直流到下巴。他拾起全部耐心，温柔但坚定地继续挺进。

全部进去之后艾伦感到身下人脱力般地松懈，耷在他身侧的结实流利的大腿微微颤抖。两人同时松了一口气。

在等了一会儿后艾伦慢慢开始抽送。电击般让人战栗的感觉从结合处爬上发麻的头皮，让人分不清是痛苦还是快乐。胀大的性器擦过之前那一点，利威尔忍不住高声叫起来：“……嗯……哈！啊！……艾伦……嗯……”他费力地圈住少年的腰以固定自己的身体，感受到抽插的频率慢慢加快。艾伦俯身吻他的眼睑，厚重的喘息将热气扑过眼球，在情欲中浮沉的身体仅仅受到这么一点刺激，都忍不住要颤抖起来。何况艾伦还在一刻不停地揉捏他的性器，一波一波的快感让他的清醒意识已全数破碎。

利威尔体内紧致、火热、柔软，艾伦忍不住要向更深处顶去。他听到利威尔的声音：“呼……太深了……哈……”低哑不堪的声线在他耳中媚得入骨。他紧紧盯着身下的利威尔，眼角那点被情欲渲染出的红特别醒目，张开的嘴和起伏的胸脯仿佛窒息般渴求空气，分明的肌肉均匀分布在全身，这样有力的同性身体却异常柔韧。艾伦觉得做爱像饮一杯毒，在这种甘美中死去也心甘情愿。何况……“利威尔快把我绞死了。”他呼吸乱作一团地低声说。即使这只是放纵又如何呢？他贪恋这一刻的温暖，并期望着永远不要停止。

利威尔透过迷蒙的水汽去看艾伦。绿眼睛依旧亮得骇人，像野兽盯着猎物一样翻涌的占有欲。那是……艾伦对他的渴求和情欲，像漩涡一样深邃，像风暴一样吸引。见鬼……他想，有点着迷。

“哈……嗯！啊……嗯……”拖长的呻吟在寂静中是催情剂。猛烈撞击的身体，冲刺与飞快的吻。床单纠缠在一起，闻到彼此身上的味道，呼唤彼此的名字，混乱的意识中唯一浮出的是彼此的身体。温柔但也粗暴的性爱。

少年狠狠抽插了几下，一口咬上了利威尔的脖子，飞快地退出射在白皙的大腿根部。疼痛和摩擦感带来高潮，利威尔挺直身体，第二次射了出来。他忍不住高喊艾伦的名字，而少年在他耳边低声说：“利威尔，我在。我爱你。”

简直是引诱。已经疲倦不堪的利威尔边闭上眼边想，这样我就把我能给的全部给你了，艾伦。

那一夜他们就这么相拥而眠，鼻尖萦绕彼此呼吸的触感，温存而缱绻。第二天艾伦心满意足地醒来，却发现身边的利威尔已经不见了。身边是冰冷的床单，被拉扯出斜长的纹路却没有一个人曾躺在这的痕迹，空气中的性的气息全数散去，他身上也不知何时被清理干净，除了疲乏的身体和记忆能显示前夜的性事多么激烈。

在清晨的凉意中艾伦直挺挺地躺了五分钟。他还抱有一丝最后的侥幸，希望昨夜的放纵不是利威尔的施舍与宽容，希望自己的心意真的传递到对方的心中。

起床出门他闻到早餐的味道，却没有看到利威尔。心沉入谷底。他机械地走到餐桌旁，利威尔留下一张便签，笔锋如一贯凌厉而不迟疑：我帮你请了半天假。休息好了就来上学。

拿着那张纸艾伦反复看了十几遍，除了平淡的嘱咐没有任何东西。就好像昨天的一切都没发生过似的，艾伦想，忍不住苦笑。可惜利威尔是无解的毒药，他也早已无药可救了。这份爱情注定无疾而终，而艾伦甚至得不到一个被拒绝的理由。这多么残忍，甚至连分毫的机会也不给他留下，因为利威尔从来就没有把艾伦看作有资格追求他的男人。

艾伦没有吃早饭。他留下另一张便签，上面只写了这样一句话：谢谢你，利威尔。他可以感谢利威尔的地方很多，他的教导、关爱、照顾、陪伴，以及他赋予少年的没有结局的爱情。而现在，是时候为一切画上句点了。他不应该再来打扰利威尔。

一个月后，艾伦带着行李箱孤身去了汉堡。他没有向任何人告别，包括利威尔。但他知道这份没有回应的爱情，与刻骨的思念，还会陪伴他很多年。

（十八）

那天晚上想得太多，利威尔不知不觉就窝在沙发上睡着了。夜里又是浮浮沉沉的梦境，醒来因为没睡好而头痛欲裂。利威尔想都不用想就知道自己又梦到和艾伦分别前的事。他烦躁地浇了一捧凉水到脸上，感觉慢慢清醒了。

那天中午艾伦来晚了。利威尔回办公室一路上没看到人，就有点担心。就着收拾东西的名义等了五分钟，还是没人。他想艾伦大概今天不来了，便拿着钥匙打算一个人去食堂吃。心里有点不是味道，结果刚关了办公室的门就见艾伦向他冲过来。

“抱歉！今天来晚了，利威尔。你还没吃吧？”青年扬起灿烂的笑脸，手里还拿着东西。

什么啊那副样子，说得好像我一定会等他一样。利威尔皱起眉，又微妙地有点不爽。

艾伦误会了他的表情，举起手里的东西抱歉地说：“不好意思让你等了这么久。不过是为了这个东西，下次一定会准时到的。”

利威尔定睛一看，发现是一个保温杯。他大概有点明白是怎么回事了，转身又开了办公室，把艾伦领了进去。

打开保温杯，艾伦取出了精心准备的食物。是意识肉酱面和罗宋汤。面装在碗里，汤则在保温杯底，倒出时浓郁甜香的番茄味便充斥了鼻腔。艾伦一边递叉子一边对利威尔说：“我记得利威尔还挺喜欢吃番茄的？准备时间也不长所以做了比较简单的食物，尝尝看味道怎么样。总在外面吃也不好，毕竟没有自己做的顺心吧。”

利威尔接过叉子，卷了几根面条送进嘴里。番茄的味道很浓郁，酸甜的口感让人很有食欲却又不会觉得太油腻。面条则很有筋道，肉酱的香气在唇齿间留下满足。虽然是简单的东西，但艾伦的手艺还是不错。他点点头，表情变得柔和：“还不错。”

本来有些紧张的艾伦迅速微笑。“那就好，我还怕利威尔吃不惯。”他也坐下来，和利威尔一起享用让人满足的午饭。

那之后每天中午艾伦都带自己做的午饭来和利威尔一起吃。利威尔觉得这样太麻烦，却被自己做的东西更健康这样的理由顶了回去。他有些无奈对方是整天没事干么？但吃着美味的食物，面对艾伦期待的目光，拒绝也渐渐说不出口。

还有一回两个人一起吃饭被韩吉撞见。高挑的女人眸光一闪，笑说：“哎呀这是爱心便当吗？小天使不愧真·人妻啊！”利威尔额角青筋一爆，手里的叉子差点就捅进了韩吉的眼珠子里。还是艾伦出来打了个圆场说：“老师你说什么呢！”

艾伦的侵入缓慢而无声。他并不占用利威尔的太多时间，不过一个中午。每天中午他定时来见利威尔，带来的不是惊喜也至少是陪伴。利威尔发觉自己开始对这段相伴的时光有所期待，渐渐这期待蔓延到疲惫孤单的晚上和全新开始的早晨。

他想起《小王子》里的故事，突然觉得自己像被驯服的狐狸。对于他而言，艾伦不再是千千万万的学生中的一员，而是唯一的艾伦。他每天中午十一点四十到来，那么十一点利威尔就会想起并且暗含期待，等到十一点四十之前心中都怀着激动与不安，看到艾伦的那一瞬间先是松一口气，随之是纯粹的喜悦。

利威尔知道自己的决心正慢慢动摇，虽然艾伦什么也不说，就只是这样近乎全部妥协的温柔。利威尔几乎恨这种温柔，这对于习惯孤独的人来说是致命毒药，让人对温暖上瘾，习惯另一个人的存在，然后再也无法抽身而出。

这天艾伦来的时候利威尔却不在，他翻出手机正想给利威尔打电话，迎面却遇上韩吉。韩吉向他打招呼：“小天使你又来了？是不是没找到利威尔？我们今天有一次全校教职工大会，他应该马上就回来了。先等等吧。”

艾伦安下了心，便耐心地等起来。韩吉走到他身边和他聊天，问他最近在干什么。他想了想，“在准备一次挺重要的个人展。”

韩吉挑高了眉，有些调侃地笑：“那还有空给利威尔送饭？这必须是真爱啊！哎，老师我也好想被人爱啊……”

见艾伦但笑不语，韩吉的语气又低沉下来。“不过，说真的。艾伦，现在利威尔对你态度怎么样？你……还对他……”

俊朗的青年一瞬间苦笑。“嗯。不过我不知道利威尔怎么想……大概很厌烦我这样死缠烂打吧。”

韩吉的表情有些凝重。“那要不……我帮你问问？利威尔就是个死傲娇，不过他应该不厌烦你。”韩吉安慰艾伦，“我认识的利威尔可不会有耐心和自己厌烦的人一起吃午饭。加油啊艾伦！去攻略那个老男人吧！”

“我觉得利威尔一点也不老，相反非常帅气。”艾伦竟然认真地反驳了，随后才重新微笑，“不过谢谢您的教导，我已经看到利威尔……”

“听好了，艾伦。”韩吉迅速瞥了一眼正走来的利威尔，飞快地说：“这只是我的建议，但我觉得，你有什么想法，最好不要掩饰，直白地告诉利威尔让他明白才好。因为这家伙一直都是自顾自想多，只愿意自己承担的人。那么，祝你幸福！”

艾伦看着转身快速离开的韩吉，想起对方的话，心中有些复杂。这时利威尔已走到艾伦面前，面色不善地沉声问：“那家伙又在和你说些什么鬼话。”几乎是陈述句。艾伦立刻下意识地微笑，“不，没什么。利威尔，今天我做了鳕鱼。”

（十九）

利威尔的工作渐渐忙起来。因为马上要期末考试了，出试卷和审核的工作艾伦并没法帮忙，只能看着疲惫的利威尔干着急。这些天对方的午饭都吃得急，晚饭也不知道吃没吃。艾伦只能挖空心思帮利威尔做能量比较高又开胃的食物，希望可以在生活上帮到他一点。虽然被韩吉调侃像家庭煮夫，但艾伦心里多少安心些。

熬过这段时间利威尔自己都觉得累得很，尤其还一直劳累艾伦为他操心，虽然他承认这种被人关照的感觉并不赖。

艾伦送完饭大多数时间不会直接回去，有时在利威尔身边做些速写和构图工作，有时就只是单纯地陪在他身边，或者带些薰衣草来泡安神的茶。有几次利威尔发现艾伦一直没走，抬头会发现对方疲倦地趴在桌上睡着了。

在考试屠城期过去之后，利威尔终于松了一口气。相反艾伦开始忙起来。利威尔从一些侧面了解到这个讯息，一开始是眼下加深的乌黑，然后是午饭后的道歉和匆匆离去，有几次艾伦甚至来迟了。他也漫不经心地提过这么忙就不要来学校了，但艾伦只是笑着完全没有听进去，也不告诉他自己具体在忙什么，说在搞个人展但一点也不愿显露焦虑。对于这样的情况无能为力，让利威尔有些痛恨自己和总是逞强的艾伦。

过了几天艾伦去别的城市出差，有一个星期不能和利威尔一起吃饭。相对艾伦的失落利威尔非常镇定，只简单说一句“工作的时候别太累，注意安全”，就把艾伦打发了回去。

艾伦不在的第一天，利威尔有些烦躁。他安慰自己一个人吃饭的感觉还不赖，只是有点孤单，但至少没有人在耳边吵来吵去。到了下午他的脾气就忍不住莫名其妙地暴躁。等到晚上打开家门看到无边的静与黑暗，不爽让他直接摔了门。

见鬼。怎么离开那小子我就不像我自己了。利威尔想，揉揉疼痛的太阳穴，疲惫着倚着门坐到了地上。他没有想起这里不够干净，也没感觉到从地砖下渗出的冷。

第二天，没睡好的利威尔脸色差得吓人，方圆五米都漂浮着“是人勿近非人也勿近”的气场，而这种气场上一次出现是在他们班级分到打扫尘封三年的杂物室的时候。现在唯一敢接近他的人只有韩吉——等等，这真的是“人”？

女老师仗着身高优势揽上利威尔的肩，围观群众都为她捏了一把冷汗。利威尔狠狠瞪她一眼，一脸“有话快说”。

“呐，利威尔，”韩吉凑到他耳边低声道，“昨天都没见到小天使啊！他怎么了？生病了？有事？”见利威尔不回答，她的猜测越来越离谱，“吵架了？闹分手了？……等等！不会是小天使不要你了吧！”

终于忍无可忍的利威尔将教案拍到了韩吉的脸上。“死眼镜给我正常点！”

韩吉从脸上拿下教案，终于有几分正经地又问：“说真的，利威尔。艾伦喜欢你的程度你也看得出来吧，为什么不接受？”

“为什么我非得接受？”利威尔瞥了眼韩吉，看到多年老友“你又傲娇了”的表情，不耐烦地“啧”了一声，“这家伙只有二十五岁吧？可是我已经快要四十岁了。且不论家庭或者社会因素，我不会把自己的未来交到不可靠的小鬼手里。”

“利威尔你在顾虑什么啊！这可是爱情，爱情和年龄有关吗？何况，艾伦那么努力地证明自己，你也看到了吧？”

“我当然要顾虑，就因为他不会考虑才需要我来考虑。”利威尔终于有几分认真地回答，那张看不出年纪的娃娃脸只有眼神深沉而沧桑。“爱情不是生活的全部，韩吉。艾伦他还太年轻，无法担起这么重的责任。”

“不试怎么知道？你也太畏手畏脚了，这一点也不像你，利威尔。”

“因为我已经不再年轻了。没有时间再去冒险，何况赌注还是我生命的全部。”

“说话老气横秋跟埃尔文那个秃子一样。真他妈见鬼！”韩吉火大地爆粗，恨铁不成钢的样子看得利威尔莫名其妙。“你再这样下去，说不定真的艾伦会放弃的！他那么英俊，年轻有为，肯定有很多女人追。总有一天他会离开你，这样也可以吗？”

“为什么不可以？等到真有那一天，记得帮我恭喜他。”油盐不进的利威尔回答，将一向欢脱的韩吉生生气走了。

重新开始工作的利威尔叹了口气。和韩吉这家伙认识这么多年，他也明白对方是真的希望他能有一个彼此相爱、依靠的人。但为什么偏偏是艾伦？这家伙有什么魔力让大家觉得他可以依靠？甚至连利威尔自己也不能否认，有时艾伦真的很值得人信赖。

不过，不是一开始就决定好了吗？只要单纯的师生关系就好。为此他一直拒绝艾伦，等待他的热情消散。那么，为什么现在感到了动摇？为什么在听到艾伦有一天会离开的时候，心头有惶恐的钝痛？

那天晚上利威尔又是辗转反侧睡不着。一个小鬼竟将自己的心神扰乱到如此地步，真是奇怪。而更让他头疼的是，两天没吃到艾伦送的午饭，他竟有些思念，思念艾伦贴心的手艺，也思念吃饭时有个喋喋不休的人陪着。

第三天利威尔萎靡不振，没精神的样子再一次让所有人吃了一惊。夜晚的着凉让他的嗓子有些哑，头痛得几乎炸成两半。到了中午，想到食堂那吃了十几年的饭菜他就完全没有了食欲，索性在办公室昏昏沉沉地闭眼睡了一觉，下午继续上课。他知道自己的身体糟透了，要放在平时他一定会吃药不会这么糟蹋自己——他早就过了喜欢放大脆弱和自虐的年纪，但这次就是莫名地想任性。

反正也没有人关心，这点小病很快就会好的，以前不也是这么过来的吗？他自暴自弃地想道。

第四天情况也没有好转，但也没有更糟。睡眠依旧不安，头痛也无止无休，沙哑的喉咙发出的声音很低，牵扯声带时连吞咽都有些困难。利威尔像往常一样上课，批作业，备课案。午饭勉强喝了点粥但无济于事，下午就有些虚弱起来，但声音有所好转。他坐在办公室等到放学，窗外的夕阳铺了一地瑰红，让他想起艾伦为他画像的事。

他打开左手第一个抽屉，取出盒子里的东西，直到看到底部那张妥帖保存封好的素描纸。古老的时间将纸边染黄，仿佛回忆，伸手就可揭开。利威尔看了五分钟，终究还是没有拿出来。

（二十）

走出办公室，空荡荡的校园笼罩在浓墨重彩之间。利威尔慢慢穿过走廊，想起与艾伦重逢也是这样的晚霞。

身后传来“哒哒”的脚步声，似乎有人在跑动。利威尔有些疑惑，想着是哪个学生这么晚还不回家。他正待转身，突然被一个怀抱从后方笼罩：温暖的手穿过腋下环住他的腰，宽厚的胸口抵着他的背，尖瘦的下巴压进他的肩窝。熟悉的气味，一个男人。男人深吸一口气，低声在他耳边呢喃：“利威尔，我回来了。”

利威尔愣了十秒。这个声音是……艾伦？他不是还有三天才回来吗？“你怎么会出现在这儿？”

“因为我很想利威尔，见不到利威尔觉得思念得快要死了，总提心吊胆利威尔是不是没好好吃饭，有没有好好休息，有没有照顾好自己。想打电话和发短信却不知道利威尔会不会理我……我想见你，所以擅自丢下工作跑回来了。一路上手机都被三笠打没电了。”

“你这家伙……到底在想什么？这么大了怎么还这么幼稚，没断奶吗？”利威尔讽刺道。但他心底却为此感到喜悦。

“这就是利威尔对我的看法吗？”未等利威尔回答，艾伦自顾自说下去，“因为太喜欢利威尔了才会这样，可是我并不幼稚。因为利威尔才会那么拼命想出人头地，为了可以保护利威尔才有动力为了未来好好努力。所以其他东西和你比起来都不重要。可是利威尔觉得这是不成熟的表现，我听韩吉老师告诉我的。我真的……很伤心。”

霞光拖长了两人交叠着的身影，鲜明的红与黄让整个世界陷入昏昧不明。艾伦的语气很受伤，利威尔却不由得恼怒。他并未说什么，艾伦却擅自多想，宁愿去相信韩吉的话，这让本来就心情不爽的利威尔不愿费口舌解释。“那又和我有什么关系？”

“果然……”艾伦苦笑。他抱紧利威尔不愿意让男人转过身面对他的脸。利威尔的心揪了起来。

“为什么我不行呢？利威尔到底希望我变成什么样子？是不够温柔，还是不够体贴？是不够善解人意，或者是完全没有一直被迁就的自知之明？手艺不够好？不负责任？不能成熟地考虑事情？无法让利威尔开心、有安全感？不够有钱不能养活你？没有给你足够的自由让你束手束脚？太懦弱不能保护你？不够爱你？”艾伦一句一句地问，听语气几乎快要落泪。

不是这样的。利威尔在心里反驳。你很温柔体贴，做饭也合我胃口，工作认真处事负责，为人坚持又有理想，也有自己的事业和追求，给了我足够的自由也有安全感，和你在一起很吵但也算开心，何况有时你只是安静地陪着我让我非常感激，这个世界上大概再也找不到比你更爱我的人，只是……

没有只是，一切都是借口。利威尔知道艾伦是他逃不开的笼，是他早已溺死其中的温柔沼泽。

“艾伦，”他开口依旧冷静得可怕，只有他自己知道语气的颤抖，也许这辈子不会再有哪一刻他比现在更坦率，“我已经四十岁了，是一个老了的男人，一辈子大概也就是在这样的中学里教教书，洁癖症很严重，神经质又粗暴，不能忍受不忠诚和欺骗，从来也没有爱过谁或者对谁温柔，这样的我，”他停顿了一秒，“可是即使是这样的我，也希望有一个可以依靠、可以交付的人爱我。”

他强硬地掰开艾伦扣在他腰上的手，转身去看那张霞光中神情有些受伤、但俊朗年轻的脸。这不再是他需要为之担心妥协的小鬼，而是一个能给人安全感的男人，不是利威尔的学生艾伦，而仅仅是艾伦·耶格尔。他后退一步，冷峻的脸不合时宜地柔和，“我并不值得你爱我。没有我，你的未来会更好。”

“可是没有你的未来我都不想要。”

三十秒的对视间流过的是十年的时光。他们的相遇、陪伴、分别、重逢，是他们畏惧不前而演的戏。两个不懂什么叫爱情的人，一个退却，一个受伤。可是红线将他们的命运缠成死结，纵使来得太晚，仍是最初的注定。

利威尔深深叹了一口气。他知道就是眼前的这个男人，一个男人，教会自己如何去习惯和接受另一个人的陪伴。他还没学会像对方一样无私地温柔付出，但他已经学会认清自己了。他早已知道如何为生活负责，这正是他教给艾伦的；而现在他明白爱情不能一味逃避，也是需要他负责的。而他已做好了准备。

他有些无奈地笑起来，伸手与错愕的艾伦十指相扣。“我给过你最后离开的机会了。”

艾伦一时没有明白。他愣愣地看着自己紧扣的那只白皙有力的手，他曾企望过太久的、在他掌心有些小的手。“你的意思是……”

“我爱你，艾伦。并希望你是爱我的。”

“我当然爱你！”艾伦冲动地高喊，又不敢置信地看着利威尔。那双深色的眼睛浸透笑意与晚霞，以及不可思议的温柔。

利威尔是爱我的，艾伦心想，他接受了我，我得到了他，我爱他，他现在是属于我的了。

他向前跨了一步，就像在他们的关系中他一直在做的那样。他的另一只手抚上那张漂亮的脸，见鬼的晚霞让世界染成童话般的旖旎，故事太美好让人怀疑是梦境。艾伦现在需要一些证明。“我可以吻你吗，利威尔？”

“下一次不准这么问我。”言罢，利威尔抬头狠狠咬上艾伦的唇。

有情人终成眷属的结局，世界羞红脸听他们的情话。亘古不变的是壮阔温柔的晚霞，以及恋人彼此倾慕的心意。他们交叠的身影还将陪伴彼此很多年，直到没有什么能将他们分开，直到他们成为彼此的未来。

全文Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 丧病的作者表示不会再爱了，H什么的果然是毁灭世界的东西不·想·再·玩·第·二·次！本来想让小天使H的时候找不到洞以及让兵长骂韩吉“快补上你的脑洞”的我为了不OOC毅然放弃了这些逗比的梗，槽友表示我的脑洞该补补了，作者自己表示很久没吃药终于还是不负众望地OOC了OTZ
> 
> 最喜欢看老师为了学生的未来拒了学生这样的故事了【你】但又不忍心让他们俩不在一起所以写了重逢的故事，最后蠢甜地结束了真是可喜可贺~所以说别问我利利还生着病呢作者你怎么交代，我表示这只是艺术处理不·会·有·番·外！
> 
> 请跟着我把下面的话高喊三遍：作者是亲妈！作者是亲妈！作者是亲妈！才没有让小天使一次次被拒绝很虐呢~
> 
> 因为战友表示利利傲娇嫌疑严重，这里表示他只是顾虑比较多，心理描写也是为了体现利利被一点点攻略了ww重逢的故事就是为了写小天使向兵长证明自己是可以依靠的成熟男人了。所以……如果一定要认为利利傲娇我也没办法辣
> 
> 那么最后，向所有看了这篇文的大家致以最诚挚的感谢！！
> 
> By 璇
> 
> 2014.7.5夜
> 
> 2020年后记：
> 
> 前阵子整理旧文看到了这一篇。这个故事对我来说也很特别，是我第一次写船戏，也是我唯一完结的艾利中篇。尤其是看到结尾，我被当年的自己震惊了。我竟然写过这样的表白？？我也太会写甜言蜜语了吧？？看完结局我满脑子都是这种想法【不是
> 
> 总之，我决定要重新发一次。如果被打扰，那我很抱歉。请原谅我过去简陋的写作水平。
> 
> by 璇
> 
> 2020.2.1


End file.
